An Acceptable Risk
by majiklmoon
Summary: Set in Harry's seventh year. After countless attacks from Voldemort, Harry has given up trying to fight back. He is just waiting for Voldemort to destroy him. Ginny is determined to save him from Voldemort, and from himself, no matter what the cost.
1. Chapter One Ginny's Plan

An Acceptable Risk 

Rating PG-13

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling. Pretty much nothing belongs to me. You can sue, but all you'll get is, well, nothing. 

Chapter One – Ginny's Plan 

Ginny Weasley sat in the empty Gryffindor common room and gazed absently into the roaring fire. As a prefect, she should have been down in the Great Hall with the others watching the first years to be sorted into their houses, but she couldn't summon the ambition to rise from the comfortable crimson chair.  All her thoughts were centered on Harry, who was now in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In just a few short months, he'd be out in the wizarding world, no longer protected by the walls of Hogwarts, and at the mercy of Voldemort. Voldemort and his Death Eaters had grown stronger with each passing year, and with each passing year, Harry had grown more and more withdrawn. It started had started with Cedric Diggory's death in the TriWizard Tournament Nobody blamed Harry for Cedric's death; nobody but Harry. 

Ginny twirled a strand of her long, red hair around her finger as she thought about Harry. All his classmates were busy making plans for their future -- all except Harry. He was making plans to die. He never told anybody this, but Ginny knew. Ginny knew a great many things. Sometimes it paid to be the baby of the family. If she sat around quietly enough, people tended to talk like she wasn't even in the room.  She'd learned a lot these past few years from sitting quietly in the background. Ginny stood up and walked toward the portrait hole. After she climbed down into the hallway, she flashed a quick smile at the Fat Lady and made her way towards the Great Hall.

Ginny waited outside the Great Hall, hoping for an opportunity to slip in unnoticed when she heard someone approaching her from behind.

"Going somewhere, Miss Weasley?" a sarcastic voice asked behind her.

"No, Professor Snape, I was going in, and you?" she asked in a flippant voice, the makings of a plan forming in her mind. "Why are you skulking around the castle? Aren't you anxious to see what dregs of humanity will be entering your house this term?" 

"Twenty points from Gryffindor, Miss Weasley, and detention tomorrow night in the potions room. I must say this is a record for any of the Weasleys.  You are the first one to get a detention before classes have even begun. Now get yourself in there right now before I recommend that you be removed as prefect." Never one to be quelled by male arrogance, Ginny simply flashed him a glimpse of her brilliant grin and walked into the Great Hall. As she slipped into her seat at the long Gryffindor table, she looked across the room to where the Slytherins were seated and caught Draco Malfoy's eye. When she was certain she had his attention, she slowly winked at him, and watched as his face of red brighter than her hair.

. 


	2. Chapter Two The Attack on Hermione

An Acceptable Risk Chapter Two – The Attack on Hermione 

"What's the matter Gin?" asked Ron through a mouthful of roasted potatoes "Got something in your eye."  

"Shut up Ron," answered Ginny amicably. "Just continue to stuff your face like you always do, and everything will be fine.  And pass the turkey please?"  She reached to take the platter of meat from her brother and looked around the Great Hall.  Now that the Sorting Ceremony was over, the first years had relaxed enough to add their voices to the general din that filled the hall.  Above her, the enchanted ceiling showed the stars coming out one by one.

"Is everything alright?" Hermione whispered to her.

"Hermione, you love Harry, right?" Ginny whispered back to her. "And you'd do anything to help him, and to protect him, right?" 

Hermione looked puzzled, but nodded.

"Then please forgive me for what I'm about to do," she said softly as she stood up and began to yell. "I am so bloody sick and tired of you sticking your stupid nose in where it doesn't belong Hermione Granger. You may be Head Girl this year, but that does not mean I have to answer to you. I'm beginning to think everyone is right when they call you a know it all know-it-all busy body."

        Ginny flung her napkin down on the table, and stormed out, apparently oblivious to the shocked silence that filled the Great Hall. At the Gryffindor table, Hermione sat in shock, her face ablaze with color and tears pooling in her eyes. Ron placed his arms around Hermione and held her tightly.

"I have no idea what's wrong with Ginny, but I aim to find out," he said to her.

"Hermione, are you okay?" asked Harry. "Don't mind Ginny, I'm sure she's just nervous about her first day as a prefect."

"Don't make excuses for Ginny," said Hermione. "She knew exactly what she was doing. Ron, just leave her alone, will you. I'll try and talk with her later." She squeezed Ron's hand under the table. "Ron, just leave it, please. Trust me, Ginny's up to something. I don't know what yet, but it will be ok." 

            Hermione looked up at the head table to find that both Professor McGonagall as well as Albus Dumbledore, the school's headmaster had left the table. Professor Snape was staring at her with an indecipherable look on his face. She looked across the hall at the Slytherin table and saw that Malfoy was laughing and pointing at her. Hermione stiffened her back, and refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing how upset she was.  Dumbledore walked back into the great room and clapped his hands for attention.

"Our feast is drawing to an end. Prefects, please escort the students back to their dormitories."  The students rose with a modicum of grumbling, but were soon on their way to their dorms. As Hermione passed Professor Dumbledore, he placed his hand upon her shoulder.

"A word if I may Miss Granger? I trust that Mr. Weasley will be able to put that Head Boy badge to work and escort the Gryffindors to their rooms?" 

"Sure thing Professor," answered Ron. Hermione you'll be okay?" 

"I told you Ron, I'm fine, now go. Harry may be a prefect, but he doesn't need to be left alone with all those first years."

Hermione followed Professor Dumbledore through the halls and up to his office. 

"Peppermint Humbugs," he said and the passageway to his office was revealed. He allowed Hermione to enter first, and there, sitting with Fawkes on her lap, was Ginny. 

"Oh Hermione, can you ever forgive me?" she cried when she saw her friend. 

"I can, if you tell me what's going on." 

"It seems our Miss Weasley has come up with a rather ingenious plan to help Mr. Potter," said Professor Dumbledore. "It is not without risks, and you Miss Granger will play a key part in this scheme. It seems as though Miss Weasley wishes to become a Death Eater."


	3. Chapter Three Midnight Meetings

An Acceptable Risk

Part 3

**Midnight Meetings**

Professor Snape waited until Ginny Weasley left the Headmaster's office before he stepped out of the shadows.

"Do you think that is the wisest course of action?" he asked the Headmaster.

"No Severus, I do not, but I also think that Miss Weasley will undertake this foolhardy plan of hers with, or without our approval.  I feel that we can safely allow her to try and gain information from the offspring of the Death Eaters.  She must not, however be allowed to join them, no matter what she thinks is best," said Dumbledore.  "And if her plan to snap Harry out of this depression that he is in works, all the better."

"How do you think she will begin?" asked Snape

"I'm not sure," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling through his glasses.  "But knowing Miss Weasley, it will be loud.  Severus, I trust you will keep all knowledge of this to yourself?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Headmaster," said Snape through gritted teeth.  "I've managed to keep Voldemort convinced that I am still one of his loyal followers for all these years.  I think I can manage to keep the secrets of one insignificant schoolgirl."

"Not so insignificant Severus.  Anyone willing to take the risks she wants to take is anything but insignificant."

            Ron and Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room and munched on chocolate frogs while they waited for Hermione to come back from Dumbledore's office.

"Ron, do you have any idea why Ginny would act like that?" asked Harry. "When we were at the Burrow, they were getting along fine. Did they have a fight while we were at Diagon Alley picking up our school stuff for this year?"

"No," mused Ron. "I don't think so. Ginny was kind of quiet on the train today, but nothing out of the ordinary. Do you suppose she's jealous of Hermione making Head Girl this year?"

"I doubt it, after all, Ginny's a prefect this year, besides, the way Ginny acted tonight was strange. Whatever's bugging her is bigger than Hermione being Head Girl."

        Hermione scrambled through the portrait hole and entered the Gryffindor common room to find Harry and Ron both staring at her expectantly.

"I don't want to talk about it," was all she said as she headed towards the steps leading to the girl's dormitory.

"Hermione, come on, you can't walk in here and say that and expect us to just accept it!" shouted Ron.

"I can, and I do," she said smartly as she walked across the common room.

"Hermione, Ron's just worried about you," Harry said. "We both are."

"Yeah, Ginny acted like a stupid git at dinner tonight. She shouldn't have said those things to you," Ron said as he walked over to Hermione and put his arms around her.  

Hermione's face suffused with color as she looked first at Ron, then at Harry. She and Ron had finally acknowledged their feelings for one another this summer at the Burrow, but she still wasn't comfortable with public displays of affection. Harry was quick to grasp what was going on, and after he muttered goodnight, he made his way to the seventh year dormitory.  He entered the dormitory quietly because Neville, Seamus and Dean were asleep already. He made his way to his trunk, and grabbed his invisibility cloak, then quickly climbed into his bed and drew the curtains. A short time later, Ron entered the room.

"Harry, are you awake?" whispered Ron from the other side of the bed curtains.

        Harry forced himself to lie still, and keep his breathing even. After a few minutes, he heard Ron leave his bedside and walk to his own bed. As Head Boy, Ron had the option of a separate sleeping area, but had chosen to remain with the rest of the boys in his year. Harry half suspected it was because Ron wanted to be near him in case anything -- anything being Voldemort -- happened.  Harry waited several more minutes to make sure Ron is asleep, before he covered himself in his invisibility cloak and made his way down the steps to the common room, and up the steps leading to the girl's dormitory. Harry made his way to Ginny's bedside, but found that she had not yet returned. He left the dormitory, walking softly, and headed back down into the common room. He slipped out the portrait hole, found a space behind a suit of armor and waited for Ginny to arrive.

"Somebody's here," a disembodied voice called out from above him. Peeves, the castle poltergeist floated by, bent on making some type of mischief. "I can't see you, but I know you are here." Peeves made his way over to the suit of armor that Harry was hiding behind. He began to rattle it violently. The loud cry of a cat cut through the night as Mrs. Norris, the bedraggled cat belonging to Argus Filtch, the caretaker, came into view.

"Go away kitty, go away. Don't be spoilin' Peeves' fun now will ya?" said Peeves in a singsong voice.

"Peeves, is that you making that racket?  You get out of here right now or I'll set the Bloody Baron on you!" shouted Filtch as he came into view. Just the mention of the Bloody Baron was enough to scare Peeves into submission and he flew off to wreak havoc in some other part of the castle.

            Harry let out a sigh of relief as he settled back down to wait for Ginny. He didn't have a long wait. Five minutes later, Ginny Weasley was standing before the portrait of the fat lady.

"Oh damn, damn, and double damn, what is that password?" she cried.  

"Now dear, you're a prefect this year. You're supposed to know what the password is," said the fat lady. "You know I can't let you in without it."

"Oh do shut up and let me think!" shouted Ginny. "Let me see, Ron came up with it. Could it be 'Sugar Quills?"

"No dear, and I must ask you, don't speak to me in such a tone, it isn't becoming of a young lady such as your self.  

Ginny rolled her eyes, but apologized to the portrait.  "I'm sorry.  I- well, I'm under a lot of pressure right now."

"You're forgiven dear.  Now, what about that password?"

She thought for a few minutes and asked, "Is it 'Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans'?"

"No dear, I'm afraid not."

"Can't you just let me in, you know it's me?" she pleaded with the portrait.

"Yes, and I knew Sirius Black as well, and imagine what would have happened had I let him in four years ago," snapped the fat lady. "I don't know what it is with these witches today. Always wanting me to let things slide."

"Ok, ok, is it 'Caldron Cakes then?"

        "Try 'Chocolate Frogs,'" said a disembodied voice.

Ginny let out a small scream as the portrait covering the hole moved aside.

"Harry Potter, is that you?" she hissed.

Harry removed the cloak from his head, allowing his head to become visible.

"Yes, Ginny, it's me, and I've been waiting for you. I want to talk with you."

"Well, I don't want to speak with you," Ginny said in a haughty voice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

She began to climb through the portrait hole, but Harry grabbed her by the arm. "Why did you say such hurtful things to Hermione tonight Ginny? That's not like you?"

"As if you'd even know what I'm like, Harry," she snapped. "Draco Malfoy is right about you and about Hermione." She wrenched her arm from his hand and climbed through the portrait hole. "Good night!"

Harry watched as she headed into the common room. After a few minutes, the fat lady looked at him and said, "Well, dear, are you going in or not. I can't hang open like this all night you know."

"What? Oh, er, sorry," he said as he climbed through the portrait hole and into the common room. He cast a worried glance towards the girl's dormitory before heading off to bed.


	4. Chapter Four Ginny Baits a Trap

An Acceptable Risk

Chapter Four – Ginny Baits a Trap

The next morning, Ginny rose early, and made her way down to the nearly empty Great Hall for breakfast. Luck was against her, however. Sitting at the Gryffindor table was Harry, looking angrier than she could ever recall seeing him.

_Well, good luck Ginny, she said to herself. __You're going to need it if you are going to manage to do this successfully._

"Hi Harry," she said as she sat in her seat. "Pass the toast please, and the tomatoes. I'm starving this morning."

"What," said Harry ignoring her request. "Did you work up an appetite saying rude and hateful things to your best friend in front of the whole school?"

"Look Harry," Ginny said, her voice trembling slightly. "Hermione's getting to be a bit to bossy. All she has to do is leave me alone, and we'll both be fine. Now, I really don't want to discuss this with you. I don't see how it's any of your business," she concluded, her voice growing more and more snippy with each word.

_        The two ate in silence as the Great Hall filled with hungry students.  Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione making their way to the table, Hermione carrying a stack of papers._

"Here are the class timetables for this term," she said as she them out to the Gryffindors. "Honestly Ron, why do you and Harry persist with Divinations. That old fraud Trelawney has predicted Harry's death every year and been wrong. Ginny, here's your schedule. You're taking Divinations too? Really, I thought you would have learned something from Ron and Harry's experiences with that charlatan," Hermione groused in her most condescending voice.

"Well, pardon me Miss Know-it-all. Forgive me for not consulting with you about every last subject I was considering. Do you know what Hermione? Maybe Madam Trelawney was right. Maybe you dislike divination so much because you aren't truly open to magical ways. Sure you can do all the things that are in the book, but the real magic, the intuitive magic, you can't do it." Ginny paused to catch her breath. _This is it, she thought to herself. __This is my chance to make them all think I hate Hermione. Taking a deep breath; she stood up from the table and glared at Hermione. "Do you know why you can't do things like divination Hermione? It's because you're not a real witch. You're power hasn't been handed down from generation to generation. It's not in your blood. You're just some kind of mudblood freak, that's what you are."  _

A gasp went up from the Gryffindor table as Ginny grabbed her satchel and walked across the great hall, her head held high, but inwardly, her heart was pounding, and she felt as if she could barely breath. Though their confrontation hadn't been as loud as the one they had last night, the school had been braced for another, and they hadn't been disappointed.

"Well, well, it appears as though the mighty Gryffindor's are falling," drawled Draco Malfoy. "At least there's one Weasley who has some sense." Draco pushed himself away from the table and followed Ginny out the door, under the watchful eye of Dumbledore.  He walked slowly down the hall, trying to catch a glimpse of Ginny when he spied her sitting in an empty classroom.

        "Bravo Weasley. That was a superb performance. I'm impressed," he said as he pulled a chair and sat beside her.

"Th-thanks," she sniffed. "But it wasn't a performance. It's been building up for a long, long time. Everyone thinks Hermione is so great, but she isn't you know. She isn't a _real_ witch. Sure, she can do the stuff in the books, but any stupid Muggle can do that. That's why the Ministry of Magic works so hard to keep all our books and things hidden from the muggle world. But she can't do the real magic, like you and I can."

She gave Draco a watery smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go off on you like that, but like I said, that's been building for quite some time." She gave a small self-conscious laugh and wiped her eyes. "And now that I've acted like a complete watering pot and made a fool of myself, would you excuse me please? I need to go make myself presentable before class."

Draco placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving. "Did you really mean what you said Ginny?"

"What! No, I just made a two huge scenes in the Great Hall and alienated myself from all my friends just for the bloody hell of it," she raged at Malfoy.

"Ok, ok, relax," he said patting her on the arm. "Listen, why don't you meet me in the library tonight after dinner. I have a few things I'd like to tell you about."

"Sure Draco," she said, flashing him a beaming smile. "I'd like that very much."

        There was a loud roar, and something pushed past Ginny, and knocked Malfoy to the ground.

"Keep your hand off of her you filthy piece of trash," shouted Harry as he pounded his fist into Draco's stomach. "You stay away from Ginny, she doesn't want anything to do with the likes of you!"

"Harry, you stop it this instant!" Ginny shouted. At the same time, a voice from the door shouted "_Seperatus." The two boys flew apart against their own volition and stood gasping for breath. In the doorway stood Professors Snape and McGonagall._

"Potter, I expect better from you. Brawling like some common hooligan. That will be ten points from Gryffindor, and a detention for you tonight. I'll expect you in my office at 7:00 p.m. is that clear?"

"Yes Professor McGonagall," answered Harry, still glaring at Malfoy.

"Good now I believe you have a class in five minutes. Mine to be exact. Come along, I'll walk with you just to make sure you don't get lost along the way. Professor Snape, I trust you'll deal with Mr. Malfoy?"

Professor McGonagall swept Harry out of the room as Snape looked disdainfully down on Ginny and Draco.

"Really Malfoy, I'd expect you to be a bit more careful in choosing your battles. That will be five points from Slytherin, and you'd better get yourself to class before you get waylaid by Miss Weasley's brother as well. Miss Weasley, do not forget you have detention with me tonight precisely at 7:00 p.m.," Snape said. With a swish of his robes, he walked out of the classroom and down the hall.

        "Oh dear," sighed Ginny. "I'd forgotten about my detention. Could we possibly meet tomorrow evening instead? Ginny gazed at Malfoy and tried to look wistful and disappointed, when inside she was both angry and excited. _It's working, she thought to herself. __I can't believe Harry rushed to defend me like that. I also can't believe how bloody unfair that bugger Snape was. He didn't punish Malfoy at all. She shook her head aware that Draco had been speaking, but had no idea of what he had said._

"I'm sorry Draco," she said softly. I'm just so upset about the way Harry attacked you like that. Are you alright?"

"I'm just fine," he said strutting around like a bantam rooster. "I said I'll wait for you in the library until 10:00. If you get out of detention before then, come on up. In fact, I'll have a word with Snape and see if he'll go easy on you."

"Oh Draco, will you," she said looking at him with admiration. "You'd do that for me? Thank you so much."

"Of course I will. See you tonight then," he said moving towards the door.

"Bye," she said, as he walked out the door. Ginny collapsed in the nearest chair. _Harry came to my rescue, she thought to herself. __That was the most alive I've seen him in so long!_

        Grabbing her bag, she walked through the door and climbed the stairs to her History of Magic class. She walked through the door and faltered a bit when she was greeted with stares of hatred from her classmates. Holding her head high, a blaze of color on her cheeks, she sat down and grabbed a piece of parchment from her bag. She muttered a charm under her breath, and began to write, in disappearing ink.

_Hermione,_

_ I think it worked. Malfoy is such a stupid self-absorbed git. He actually thinks I could be interested in him! He wants to meet me in the library tonight after my detention with Snape. _

_I am so sorry about the horrible__things I said to you. I can't believe those words even came from my mouth, but Hermione, I think it's starting to work. Harry attacked Malfoy, and was beating him to a bloody pulp. I haven't seen him so alive since Cedric was killed. We need to keep him like that; he needs to live. He can't just wait for Voldemort to kill him. I'm dreading meeting with Draco tonight, but if I can get information about the death eaters and Voldemort, I'll do it. I'll do whatever it takes to save Harry!_

_ Ginny_

Folding the parchment, she slipped it into her robes until she can figure out a way to slip it to Hermione. Pulling another piece of parchment from her bag, she tried to focus her attention on Professor Binns, droning on about the uprising of Fenris the Filthy in 1468.


	5. chapter five

An Acceptable Risk

Part 5

Ginny rushed into the dungeon where potions class was held.  She passed through the door with seconds to spare, and stood before Professor Snape, breathless.

"Miss Weasley, tonight, you will be clean these frog livers and," began Snape

"No, I don't think so," Ginny interrupted in a matte of fact voice.

"Pardon me?" Snape said in an incredulous voice.  He was unaccustomed to having a student speak to him in such a manner.  "Perhaps you are forgetting how things work, Miss Weasley.  I am the instructor, I tell you what to do.  You, as the student **DO IT**!" he roared.

"No, Professor Snape, I'm going to explain something to you," said Ginny, her voice trembling a bit.  "We live in a very dark time, and I want to do something about it.  I am going to do something about it, and you, are going to help me."  Ginny drew a deep breath to try and calm her shaking voice. While she was always willing to stand up to her brothers, being in direct defiance to a Professor was something she had never thought she would do.

"Ah yes, your little plan," Snape drawled sarcastically.  "Dumbledore did mention something to me about your grand scheme.  He would not however give me any of the details.  I presume that is why you provoked me into giving you a detention last night?"

"Well, actually, yes," Ginny admitted.  "You are rather predictable in your actions, especially to we Gryffindor's."

Snape raised one eyebrow and scowled slightly at Ginny, but waited silently for her to continue.

"I want you to teach me to be a Slytherin," said Ginny in a firm voice.  "I want to know how Slytherins think, what they feel, and why they act the way they do."

"And your reason for wanting to know this is?"

"I, I really don't wish to discuss this with you right now.  I just need to know how to act like a Slytherin."

"I find that answer to be unacceptable.  If you cannot give me a reasonable answer, I am unable to help you Miss Weasley."  He stared down at Ginny, as if the weight of his stair alone would coerce her into giving him the answers that he wants.  Ginny stared back at him, defiantly, unwilling to be cowed by his black stare.  After several minutes of silence, Snape shook his head and walked to the back of the room.  Seconds later, there was a resounding bang as he slammed the door of the ancient dungeon shut.

"Follow me Miss Weasley, we cannot speak freely here."  He led her through a small door recessed into the wall behind his desk.  After Ginny passed through the door, he shut it quickly, ensuring that nobody, invisible or not, had followed them into the room.    
  
"There is no chance that I can dissuade you from this foolish undertaking?" he asked the young girl standing in front of him.

"No sir, and honestly, I mean no disrespect, when I say I can't tell you my plan.  The fewer people that know, the better."

"You are a true Gryffindor Miss Weasley." Snape said with a shake of his head.  "Convincing everyone in this school that you have turned into a Slytherin will take a great deal of acting.  Though I must say, your performances in the Great Hall have been superb.  You have made a very good start indeed."

"Thank you," said Ginny softly, as she thought about how much she has already hurt her friends with her strange behavior.

"Stop it right now!" demanded Snape.  "No Slytherin would ever waste time being concerned over the feelings of his or her supposed friends, that's if he or she even had any friends.  Slytherins don't have friends, they have acquaintances if you will, or allies, but never friends."

"Well, what about Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle?  They are always together, they look like friends to me," said Ginny.

"Crabbe and Goyle are nothing but mindless puppets who follow Malfoy's every command.  He is their leader, and they are his muscle.  No more, no less.  You will also need to disassociate yourself from your Gryffindor cronies as soon as possible, and begin to cultivate contacts in Slytherin.  Notice I do not say friends.  You will have no friends if your plan, whatever it may be succeeds."

Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat. The thought of being friendless was hard to accept, but to save Harry; she would do whatever it took.

"You will need to continue to decimate Miss Granger, and others who of not of pure wizarding blood, constantly.  I am sure you have seen Mr. Malfoy in action.  He seems to have an intense hatred of Miss Granger in particular.  He would be an ideal Slytherin for you to emulate."

Ginny nodded, while she tried to repress a shudder.  Draco Malfoy was the most hateful, hurtful person she had ever had the displeasure of knowing at Hogwarts, and she was going to have to work to be like him.

"I told you Miss Weasley, your task would not be an easy one," Snape said, accurately judging the expression on her face.  "It isn't too late to end this foolish plan of yours."

"No," Ginny said resolutely.  "I'm going to do whatever it takes to save Harry, and to destroy Voldemort."


	6. chapter six

An Acceptable Risk

Part 6

The morning after her detention, Ginny walked into the Great Hall, and took her place at the Gryffindor table.  By the time she and Snape had finished last night, it was too late to meet Malfoy in the library.  She looks over at the Slytherin table and flashed Draco what she hoped was a regretful smile.  Conversation swelled up around her, but Ginny was virtually ignored by everybody.  With a sigh, she picked up her fork, and began to eat.  Hermione gave Ginny a compassionate glance, but Ginny just glared at her and shook her head ever so slightly.  The school owls began to filter into the hall, with the daily mail for the students.  A small, fluffy gray owl swooped down towards Ginny, and dropped a scarlet envelope in her lap before heading back to its perch in the owlry.  Ginny looked at the scarlet envelope in shock and amazement.  Somebody had sent her a howler.  She stood up, prepared to make a run for it, but it was late.  The howler exploded, and her mother's voice filled the Great Hall.

**"How could you, of all people do such a thing, and to one of your best friends?  You had better pull yourself together young lady and start acting like a Weasley, or I'll give you what for!"**

Ginny's face was flushed with anger and shame as she turned to her brother.  "And how did Mum find out?"

"I told her of course.  I'm not going to be having my little sister getting mixed up with the likes of that lot over there," said Ron, pointing to the Slytherin table.

"Who I am friends with, is not any of your business or Mum's for that matter!  Just because you chose to have a mudblood for a girlfriend doesn't mean _I_ have to like it."

Ginny grabbed her books and stormed out of the Great Hall, for the third time in as many days, but not before she glanced over in the direction of Draco Malfoy.  He raised a sardonic eyebrow and got up from the table and followed Ginny out of the hall.

Over at the Gryffindor table there was a heated argument going on between Ron and Hermione.

"I can't believe you owled home about Ginny!" yelled Hermione.  "She's not bothering me, and it shouldn't bother you Ron."

"Look Hermione, I'm not going to have her saying such terrible things about you.  I don't know what's come over Ginny, but she needs to snap out of it, and bloody fast before she gets herself into some real trouble."  
  
"Ron, you really should just stay out of it.  Ginny's probably just going through some sort of phase, trying to be her own person.  I'm sure it will all blow over in a few days," Hermione said placatingly as she rubbed his arm.  

"Harry, what do you thing?" asked Ron.  "Harry?  Earth to Harry?"

"Er, um, I guess maybe Hermione's right," said Harry, looking up from the eggs he had been stirring around on his plate.  "The Dursley's are always saying that Dudley's going through a phase, to explain away his behavior and bad grades.  Maybe Ginny really is just sort of going through something."  Looking as though the whole conversation had drained him of all his strength, Harry went back to pushing the eggs around on his plate.

Hermione looked at Harry in shock_.  I can't believe he is acting like this_," she thought to herself.  _Ginny is right, he has got to shake this depression or whatever it is, or he is going to get killed!  I hate Ginny's plan, she is putting herself in so much danger, but I can see why she feels why she has to do it.  Let me see what I can do to help her_.

"You know," she said offhandedly.  If Ginny keeps storming out of meals this way, she's going to waste away to nothing."  She causally glanced around the Great Hall in the direction of the Slytherin table.  She was rewarded by Harry's sharp look of interest when she asked, "Hmmm, I wonder where Malfoy has wandered off to?"


	7. chapter 7

An Acceptable Risk  
  
  
**A.N.** Thanks to Arabella at the Sugar Quill for the use of Gwen. Gwen can be found in the wonderful stories Hermione Queen of Witches Books 1-4   
If you are a Harry Potter fan, you need to read these stories.  
   
Chapter Seven ~ HQoW  
  
Hermione stepped into the welcomed silence of her room, and firmly closed the door behind her. Opening her trunk, she reached inside and removed her diary. She sat down at her desk and began to write.  
  
  
September 3  
HQoW   
  
Hi Gwen,   
  
Sorry I haven't written since school started.  
  
_Wait; don't tell me, you've been in the library all this time._  
  
Gwen, that is not funny. We've barely even had any classes yet. No, something has happened, and I really need to talk to you about it.  
  
_Sorry Dear, but really, you can understand why I would think that way, now wouldn't you?_  
  
Gwen, do you want to hear about what's going on, or should I just close you up?  
  
_Sorry, please do continue._  
  
That's better. Well, you know how worried we've all been about Harry. He's just been so withdrawn. It gets worse every day. Ron and I have been going crazy trying to figure out a way to make him snap out of it.  
  
_Well, the poor boy does have an awful lot on his plate, after all._  
  
No, it's more than that. He doesn't seem to care whether he lives or dies.  
  
_What! Surely not!_  
  
No, it's true Gwen. Actually, Ginny and I talked a lot about it this summer. It stared right after Cedric died. Harry just seemed to pull into himself. It was understandable, really. I mean, he felt so responsible, even though he wasn't. He feels so responsible for everything that Voldemort does. And it got so much worse after what happened last year. Nobody ever expected Voldemort to try and attack all those muggles. Poor Harry, his scar hurt so badly. He knew something horrible was happening before anybody else, and it killed him that he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
_I remember dear, but I thought he was going to spend some time with you and Ron this summer. Surely that helped him somewhat?_  
  
No Gwen, nothing seemed to help. Ron's tried talking to him, I've tried, Mr. And Mrs. Weasley even tried, but he just can't shake the idea that he's responsible.  
  
_Did Ginny try and get through to him dear? I thought for sure something was developing between the two of them._  
  
Actually, that's what I want to tell you about. Somewhere along the line, Ginny came up with a plan to save Harry. But Gwen, I'm so afraid. It's so dangerous. She wants to become a Death Eater.  
  
_What! Excuse me Hermione. I thought you just said Ginny wants to become a Death Eater. I must have misunderstood._  
  
No, I'm afraid you didn't, and actually, if you think about it analytically. Ginny's plan makes perfect sense.  
  
_Hermione!_  
  
No Gwen, it's true. Ginny thinks if she can convince everyone here at school that she is changing, becoming evil, that she has a chance of becoming a Death Eater. Once she gets in, she can work from the inside along with Snape to bring Voldemort down.  
  
_But how is that sweet girl ever going to convince anybody that she is becoming evil?_  
  
Actually, she's doing a good job of it so far. She's staged several very public disagreements with me where she has said some very hateful and hurtful things to me.  
  
_Hermione, what could she possibly say that would convince people she hates you and is turning evil?_  
  
Well, she's making quite a show about how much she hates a certain interfering, know it all, busybody Mudblood.  
  
_What, she certainly is not using such a horrid word!_  
  
Yes, she is, and it's working. Everybody in Gryffindor is already ostracizing her, and Gwen this is the best part. Draco Malfoy is starting to pay attention to her. He's always been attracted to her on some level; you could see it whenever he looked at her. And now that he thinks she hates me, and everybody else who isn't from an ancient wizarding family, he is paying more attention to her.  
  
_And this is supposed to help, how?_  
  
Well, if she can convince Draco, he may tell his father, and you know Lucius Malfoy would do just about anything to get a Weasley on his side, just so he could rub it in Mr. Weasley's face. But the best part is, seeing Draco pay attention to Ginny is really making Harry angry. Anger isn't the best emotion in the world, but it's better than the lump he's become.  
  
_Well, yes, I can see where that would upset him very much, but Hermione, I don't like this at all. Perhaps you should tell the Headmaster. _  
  
Dumbledore already knows all about it Gwen, and he thinks it's a good idea. He was against it at first, but he also realized that Ginny was going to do it no matter what he said. So he figured he'd better go along with it and offer her as much protection as possible. But nobody else knows, not even Ron. I may not be able to talk to you as much this year, but I wanted you to know what is going on.  
  
_Hermione, I must insist you check in from time to time. The strain of this deception is going to be difficult to bear._  
  
I'll do my best to write once a week or so. Now I really must get to the library.  
  
_I knew it; I knew the library would come into play somehow._  
  
Good night Gwen.  
  
_Good night Hermione._


	8. chapter eight

An Acceptable Risk

Part 8

Ginny hesitated at the door of the library, then stiffened her shoulders and walked in.  Sitting at a table in the corner was Malfoy, flanked on either side by his dimwitted cohorts Crabbe and Goyle.  Ginny gave Draco a pointed look, and then shifted her glance to an empty table at the back of the room, near the restricted section.  She walked over to the table and placed her books down and sat, waiting and watching to see what Malfoy would do.  He whispered something to Crabbe and Goyle, and the two gathered their belongings and exited the library.  Draco waited a few moments, and stood and walked across the room to join Ginny.

_Victory_, she thought to herself.  _He's coming to me, I'm sure I've hooked him.  Be cool Ginny.  Everything depends on convincing him you are on his side_.  "Hi Draco," she said smiling.  I'm sorry I couldn't meet you last night, but Professor Snape kept me for hours.

"What did Snape have you doing last night?" Draco asked as he sat down in a chair next to Ginny.

"Oh, frog livers," she said shuddering delicately.  "Really, I'm sure my brother will be in trouble within the next day or so, he could have saved them for him.  He deserves them anyhow."

"Ginny, I must say, you've changed completely this year.  I'm having a very hard time believing this is the real you," Draco said a bit suspiciously.

"You never did know me Draco, you just automatically didn't like me because I'm poor, and because of who my family is.  So you can bloody well think as you like.  I'm fed up with people who are forever doubting me," Ginny whispered in a fierce voice as she began to gather her books to leave.

Draco put his hand on her arm.  "Relax Ginny, I'm sorry, it's just rather peculiar, you and I sitting here together talking.  I mean, your family despises mine."

"And yours mine," Ginny added pertly.

"True enough," he conceded.  "May I ask you a question, at the risk of having my head torn off and handed to me?"  Ginny nodded her ascent, and Draco continued,  "You've changed.  What's happened to make you feel this way?"

"Honestly Draco, I haven't changed.  I've always had these feelings inside.  I'm sick of being little Ginny Weasley, the one nobody takes seriously.  I hate the fact that I'm poor, and everything I own is second or third or forth hand.  And I hate, with a passion, being compared and found lacking to Hermione Granger.  Ever since Ron's first year at Hogwarts, all we heard about at home was Hermione this, and Hermione that.  Hermione transfigured her pincushion into a hedgehog quicker than anybody else.  Well, I'll tell you something.  Hermione could transfigure herself into a pin cushion, and I for one wouldn't be horribly sad over the fact."

"Well you know," Draco began.

"And another thing.  It just cuts me to the quick that someone like her should be so successful at everything when a pure blood like Neville has to struggle so much.  If people like her weren't here, the professors would have time to give extra help to the students who need it."

Draco waited a moment to be sure that Ginny was done with her diatribe before he said, "Well, there are others who feel the same way you do Ginny.  They are working to prevent such things from happening in the future."

"You're talking about Voldemort, aren't you?"

"Shhhh," Draco said looking around before nodding.

"Come on Draco, you must realize he isn't my favorite person, after what he did to me in my first year."

Draco pretended to look mystified, but Ginny wasn't buying it and told him so.  "Come off it Draco, the whole school knows about it, so don't play dumb.  You know exactly what he did to me, and it was because of your father.

"Alright," he said, "Don't bite my head off.  "I heard about Dad slipping that book in with your school stuff.  He took a risk.  I mean he didn't know whose diary it was, he just knew it was enchanted and with the ministry's stupid muggle protection act, he wanted to get rid of it.  It was just dumb luck, what happened."

"I don't know Draco," Ginny said thoughtfully.  "I need to think about what you've said.  I mean, I know how I feel, but it's still hard, going against everything your family believes in.  I do know one thing though," she added, baiting her trap.  "I really enjoyed talking with you tonight, and I hope we can do it again, real soon."  She looked up from the piece of parchment she had been idly doodling on.  

Draco's face turned a dull red and he stammered to form a reply, but before he could, Ginny gathered up her books and stood up.  "I've got to run, I have a huge essay to write for History of Magic.  Night Draco."  She walked out of the library and glanced back to see Draco pick up the scrap of parchment she doodled G.W. + D.M. on.

_Gotcha_ she thought to herself as she walked back to her room.


	9. chapter nine

An Acceptable Risk

Part 9

The first Hogsmede weekend had just been announced, and all the students were excited about the opportunity to venture into the wizarding village.  All except for Ginny.  He plan was moving along perfectly, and unfortunately, that meant nobody in the school was speaking to her.  Everyone in Gryffindor thought she was a traitor of the worst sort, and the Slytherins didn't trust her at all.  _Well, that's not quite true_, she thought to herself.  _Draco seems to be trusting me more and more.  I just wish I had someone I could talk to.  I miss talking with Hermione so much_.  Knowing what she wanted was impossible, Ginny sighed and threw herself on her bed and drew the curtains, effectively shutting herself off from the rest of the world

The sound of footsteps shook her from her reverie, and Professor McGonagall walked into the room in her no nonsense manner.  "Miss Weasley, you are to report to Professor Dumbledore's office immediately."  She pulled open the bed curtains and looked down at Ginny, who was huddled on the bed.  "And I would advise you **NOT** to dawdle," she sniffed.

"Yes Professor," said Ginny as she slid down off the bed and hurried down the stairs.  The common room, which had been filled with the happy Gryffindor's, making plans for Hogsmede fell suddenly silent when Ginny and Professor McGonagall entered the room.  Cheeks blazing, but head held high, Ginny walked through the room, looking neither left nor right, but keeping her eyes straight ahead.  

The two walked silently though the halls until they reached the statue blocking the entrance to Dumbledore's office.  "Coca~Cola," said Professor McGonagall and the door was slowly reveled.

"Coca~Cola?" questioned Ginny.

"Yes," said McGonagall with a small sigh.  "A nasty beverage, but Headmaster Dumbledore is particularly fond of it.  Go on with you, up the stairs and see what he wants, and mind you, don't tarry in the halls on your way back."

"Yes Professor McGonagall," said Ginny as she started up the stairs.  Outside the office door, Ginny paused for a moment, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Come in," said Dumbledore as the swung open.  "Ah Miss Weasley, come in, come in.  How are you this evening?"

"I'm fine sir," said Ginny.  "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, yes, we'll get to that, but first, bring me up to date, how is your plan progressing?"

Ginny brought him up to date in clear quiet tones, telling him nothing of the way she was being ostracized by everybody.  She explained that Draco had begun to confide in her and in fact had begun to actively seek her out in the evenings at the library.

"Excellent, excellent," said the Headmaster.  "And you Miss Weasley, how are _you_ fairing during all this subterfuge?  Any problems?"

"No sir, I'm fine," Ginny said in a small voice.

"Ginny, if you don't tell me the truth, I can't help you," said Dumbledore.  

"Well, aside from the fact that everyone in Gryffindor hates me, nobody in Slytherin trusts me, and those in Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw ignore me, everything is fine!" shouted Ginny.

"That's better," said Dumbledore.  "You know Miss Weasley, you don't have to continue this charade.  Nobody will think less of you if you want to give this up."

"No, I can't," said Ginny.  "I'll do whatever it takes to save Harry.  He means everything to me.  This is working, I know it is.  Harry gets so angry every time he sees me with Draco, and anger is better than the apathy he has been feeling!"

"Very true, Miss Weasley, very true indeed.  However, I have been quite concerned regarding your isolation from your friends, quite concerned indeed.  In fact, several members of the faculty have expressed concern over both the way you have been acting and they way your actions have been received as well."

"Good," said Ginny grimly.  "That means it's working."

"Yes, it does," agreed Dumbledore.  "Now there are several other items I need to address, the first being your mother."  He walked over to the small fire that was burning in the fireplace and threw in a handful of powder into it and Molly Weasley's head appeared in the flames.

"H-Hi Mum," Ginny said nervously.

"Ginny, Headmaster Dumbledore says you have something urgent you have to tell me.  What is it Love?"

"Do I have to tell her?" asked Ginny nervously as she looked at Dumbledore.

"Yes Ginny, you do.  She is your mother and she deserves to know everything."

Ginny turned back to the fire, and after extracting a promise from her mother to not interrupt, told her about her plan to befriend Draco Malfoy and to become a death eater and to save Harry.  As she spoke, Molly Weasley pressed a fist to her mouth in an effort to keep her promise and remain silent, but when Ginny was finished she opened her mouth and prepared to yell but was interrupted by Dumbledore.

"Think Molly before you say something you will regret."

"I'm sorry Albus, but this is wrong, all wrong.  I love Harry, you know I do, but I don't think I can sacrifice one child I love to save another child."

"Nobody's asking you to do that Mum!" shouted Ginny.  "This isn't your sacrifice, or your decision, it's mine.  I love Harry, not some little girl crush, but real love, and I'll do anything to save him."

Molly lowered her head, defeated.  She didn't know if Harry loved Ginny, but she was certain of one thing.  Ginny loved Harry the way a she loved Arthur, and she wasn't about to let anything put that love in danger.

"Ginny, be careful.  I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you," said Molly.

"I know Mum, just like I couldn't bear it if anything happened to Harry.  I'll be careful, I promise."

"And you'll check in at least once a week!" demanded Molly.

"Yes Mum, I'll send you an owl at least once a week."

"No! Not an owl.  I want to be able to see your face and make sure you are fine.  Albus?" she questioned.  "Can you arrange it?"

"Yes Molly, that will be no problem.  I'll make arrangements for Ginny to come to my office on a weekly basis to talk with you.  Agreed Miss Weasley?"

"Yes," said Ginny knowing she had no other choice.  "Mum, I love you," she said.

"And I you Ginny.  Godspeed my daughter, Godspeed," said Molly as her head faded from the flames.

"Not meaning to argue sir," said Ginny, turning to Dumbledore, "But won't it look very suspicious, my coming here every week?"

"Indeed it would Ginny, but there in lies the second part of my summons tonight.  I have something for you."  He reached into a drawer in his desk and removed a package.  Ginny took the package with trembling hands and opened it.  Folds of shimmering fabric spilled forth.

"What is it sir?" she asked in a puzzled voice.  "I mean it's a cloak of some sort, but what does it do?"

"This Miss Weasley is an invisibility cloak, not unsimilar to the one belonging to Mr. Potter."

"Oh, you know about that, do you?" asked Ginny in an abashed voice.

"Yes, I do know all about that," laughed Dumbledore.  "Now, use this cloak wisely Miss Weasley, it can help you in many different endeavors, not just the most obvious ones."

"Thank you sir," said Ginny wrapping the cloak around herself.  Her disembodied voice giggled softly.  "This could be fun," she said.  "But I do promise to use it wisely, I do."

"I know you will Ginny," said Dumbledore as he smiled in the direction of her voice.  "Just remember what I said, this cloak has many many uses."


	10. chapter ten

An Acceptable Risk

Part 10

Hermione got up from her bed where she had by lying, writing in her diary, to answer the knock at her door.

"Yes," she said, opening the door, but there was nobody there.  "Really," she said.  "I mean, aren't we a little above these childish pranks?"  She was just about to shut the door when she heard a soft giggle.  She looked around but saw nobody.  Again, she started to shut he door, when Ginny Weasley's disembodied face appeared before her.  Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but stopped when she saw Ginny's arm emerge and motion for quiet.

Hermione opened the door wider so that Ginny could enter.  Once Ginny was in the room, Hermione placed wards on the door, ensuring that nobody could enter.  Ginny scribbled something on a piece of paper and passed it to Hermione.  After she read it, she picked up her wand and said "_Silencius Audious_,".  Lowering her wand, she looked at Ginny and grinned.  "There, that should take care of it, nobody can hear anything now.  Ginny, what are you doing, did you knick that from Harry?"

Ginny removed the cloak and threw herself on Hermione's bed.  "No, but you won't believe where I did get it from."

"You are not going to tell me that Draco Malfoy gave that to you," declared Hermione.  "There is no way."

"Wrong, but I won't torture you.  Dumbledore gave it to me."

"Dumbledore?  Why?  Does he think it will be useful?"  She crawled up onto the bed and sat next to her friend.

"No, actually, what he said was that it would be helpful in many endeavors, not only the most obvious ones."

"I wonder what he meant by that?" pondered Hermione.  "Ginny," she said in an abrupt change of conversation.  "Do you want something to eat?  I can have one of the house elves bring you something.  You haven't been eating well at meals, and you look like you are losing weight."

  
Ginny burst out laughing and sat up.  "You, the president and founder of S.P.E.W. voluntarily asking a house elf for anything?  I may say yes just to see if you can actually do it."

"Ginny, don't tease," said the older girl.  "I'm serious.  I think this whole thing is too much for you.  I'm worried about you."  She was about to say more, but a knock on the door interrupted her.  Ginny quickly covered herself with the invisibility cloak and sat as still as possible while Hermione opened the door to find Ron on the other side.

"Hey Hermione," he said, kissing her lightly on the cheek.  "Are you ready to go to the library?"

"Oh, er, about that?" she stammered.

"What, did you forget, we were going to start researching our essays for Professor Binns."

"No, I didn't forget Ron, it's just that, I can't go.  I've got a terrible headache, and I really just want to go to bed early."

"Headache?  Do you want me to take you up to Madam Pomfrey?"

"No it's just a simple headache.  I'm sure I'll be fine after a good night's sleep."

"It's that rotter Ginny that has you all tied up in knots, isn't it?"

"Ron," Hermione gasped.  "Don't talk like that.  Ginny is your sister after all."

"That little brat isn't any sister of mine," said Ron strongly.  "No sister of mine would treat my girlfriend the way she's treated you.  She's been positively beastly lately.  It's like she's, like she's a Slytherin or something.  Did you know she quit the Quidditch team today?  How we're going to come up with a decent keeper at this late date is beyond me."

  
Hermione struggled to hide a grin.  Trust Ron, no matter what the conversation had been about to bring it around to Quidditch.  "Look, Ron, I'm really tired.  I was going to have one of the house elves bring me up a small snack, and then I was planning on going to bed, really.  It has nothing to do with Ginny.  You know me, always carrying too full a schedule that's all."

"A house elf?  Blimey, you must be sick.  Come on," he said grabbing her by the arm.  "I'm taking you to the Hospital Wing right away."

"Ron, will you let go of me," she said pulling her arm free of his grasp.  "I am not sick, but I am hungry and I do have a headache.  Look, I think it's really sweet of you to be so concerned, but please, just get Harry to go to the Library with you.  I just want to go to bed."

"Harry," Ron snorted.  "Fat lot of good that would do.  "He's busy tearing apart the castle looking for Ginny.  He was muttering something about giving her a real talking too."

"Fine, good, go help him, but please, just leave me alone," she said practically shoving him out the door.

"Wait a second, don't I get a good night kiss," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione glanced back at her bed and then pushed Ron out the door.  "Of course you do, come out here and I'll kiss you goodnight," she said a bit desperately.

"Hermione!" he roared.  "You are the Head Girl, you have your own room.  We don't have to do our snogging in the hallway!"

"Oh, yeah, silly me," she said weakly.  She stood up on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.  "There, goodnight, I'll see you at breakfast," she said as she pushed him the rest of the way out the door and closed it firmly.

"Ok," she whispered to Ginny.  "It safe, he's gone."

"You only think so," Ginny giggled. "Five, four, three, two, one."  As she said one, there was a knock at the door.  Hermione opened it to find Ron standing on her doorstep again.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.  "You are acting rather particular."

"Ron, seriously, I'm fine.  Look, I do have a headache, and I just want to go to bed.  I guess you are right.  Ginny's behaviour is really starting to get to me.  I just want to go to sleep and forget about it for a while."

"Ok, but if you need anything, let me know," said Ron.  He leaned down and hugged her and whispered in her ear, "I love you," and quickly stepped out the door, closing it behind him.

Hermione quickly put the wards back on the door and repeated the silencing charm while Ginny threw off the invisibility cloak.

"Wow," she said.  "He really does love you, doesn't he?"

"Never mind that," said Hermione, her cheeks dusted with color.  "About the cloak."

"Well, Dumbledore had been talking to me about the stress and strain and how hard it was to have everybody hating me.  I think he knew I needed someone to talk to, and he gave me a way," said Ginny simply.  "Besides, Hermione, did you hear what Ron said about Harry.  He's tearing apart the castle looking for me.  He's doing something besides sitting on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  I think it's working, I really do."

"Yes," said the older girl thoughtfully.  "But at what expense.


	11. chapter eleven

An Acceptable Risk

Part 11

The first Hogsmede weekend had been a great disappointment in many ways to Ginny.  Nobody walked with her, or talked to her.  In fact, when she walked into the Three Broomsticks, the level of conversation dropped considerable.  Ginny, her head held high, walked to the bar and ordered a butterbeer.  She made herself finish the drink slowly before she walked back out the door.

Once outside, she collapsed against the door and fought to keep the tears at bay.

"Ginny, Hi," said Draco. She turned, startled and gasped.    
"Draco," she said.  "Where did you come from?  I never heard you."

"I apperated," he said simply.

"But, that's against the rules!" Ginny cried, aghast.

"So it is, but I did it anyhow."

"But aren't you afraid of getting caught?" she questioned.

"No, I'm not afraid.  Do you want to learn how to do it?  I can teach you."

Ginny sensed that this was a test, so she proceeded cautiously.  "I don't know Draco, what if something went wrong?  I mean you are supposed to be taught by a licensed apparitions instructor.  How would I explain it if I tried, and I left half of me behind?"

"Don't worry, my father taught me, he said I'd need it for when the Great Lord called me.  I can teach you.  It will be easy."

Ginny pretended to consider the suggestion.  "Well, it could be fun, but I am kind of worried about getting caught," she said.

"It's really simple, Ginny, I know you could do it," Draco urged.  "As for getting caught, there are ways around it," he said cagily.

"Really!" cried Ginny excitedly.  "How?  Please Draco, tell me, you can't say something like that and then drop it.  Tell me how?" she pleaded.

"There's a special stone you can wear," he answered.  "My father gave me several.  You have to put a special blocking charm on it.  It's a bit tricky, but you could probably handle it," he said.

"A special stone, really?  What kind?"

"Not so fast, not so fast," said Draco as he moved closer to her.  Ginny tried to step back to give herself some space, but found her back up against the wall of the Three Broomsticks.  She took a deep breath to try and quell the sick feeling she had in her stomach.  She didn't much like being so close to Malfoy, but she couldn't see any way out of it.

"Ginny," said Draco.  "I was wondering.  There's going to be another Yule Ball this year.  I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

Ginny blinked at the rapid change of subject, but worked not to show her surprise.  "I, I'd like to Draco," she said, "But I do have a problem.  I outgrew my dress robes, and mum and dad didn't have the money to buy me a new set, and I wouldn't want you to be ashamed of me."  Ginny forced the distasteful words out.  She hated saying anything negative about her parents, especially to Draco, but she had no choice.

"Oh, is that all," Draco said smugly.  "That's easily taken care of, I've got plenty of lolly.  Father gives me a fantastic allowance."  Ginny felt her back stiffen at his unmitigated gall, but she forced herself to smile.

"Well, I don't know that I'd feel very comfortable," she started to say.

"Ginny, what's wrong, you've gone dreadfully pale.  Are you ill?"

Ginny shook her head, staring over Draco's shoulder.  "Um Draco," she gulped.  "I think your father's here to see you."  She pointed and Draco whirled around to see his father looming over him.

"Good afternoon Draco, who is your friend?" inquired Lucius Malfoy in an oily tone.

"Father," said Draco, struggling to cover his surprise.  "What brings you to Hogsmede?"

"Oh, I knew you were going to be here, and I just apperated in to see how you are doing on that little matter we discussed."

"I'm doing just fine Father, now if you'll excuse me?" Draco forced out from between gritted teeth.

"And who is this enchanting young woman?" asked Malfoy senior.  "Surely this cannot be Ginny Weasley?"

"H-how do you do," Mr. Malfoy," said Ginny faintly.

"My you have grown up.  I insist that you join Draco and I for a drink inside.  Please come in," he said opening the door to the Three Broomsticks and ushering in Draco and Ginny.

If the conversation had lessened when Ginny walked in earlier, it was dead silent now.  Students from Hogwarts stared as Ginny sat down at a table with Draco and Lucius Malfoy.  A slow flush colored Ginny's cheeks and she struggled to regain her composure.  _Come on_, she said to herself.  _I can't let him know he bothers me.  I have to be strong. _Ginny took a deep breath and asked Draco if he'd get her a butterbeer.  Once he left the table, Ginny turned to his father.  "And how are you, Mr. Malfoy?" she asked politely.

"Don't bore me with your inane social chit chat.  I know you are up to something you scheming little brat, and I'm here to tell you stay away from my son.  No filthy Weasley will be getting their hands on the Malfoy fortune," Lucius said in a hiss.  Ginny was spared from answering by the return of Draco, with their drinks.  She took a sip of the warm butterbeer, using the opportunity to compose herself after listening to Malfoy's speech.  She turned to Draco, and smiled her thanks for the drink and said, "Draco, your father and I have been having such a wonderful chat."  "The poor man seems terribly misinformed.  He seems to think that I'm after your family fortunes," she said with a shrill little laugh.

"What!" exploded Draco.  

"Now now Draco," said Lucius smoothly.  "I'm sure Miss Weasley misunderstood what I was saying.  "I was merely explaining that such an old wizarding family as ours has to be careful with whom we align ourselves."

Ginny took another sip of her drink, aware that the next move was up to her.  "Perhaps I did misunderstand Mr. Malfoy," she conceded.  "The truth of the matter is, Draco has been advising me about ways to prosper in the wizarding world.  I believe it's quite obvious that my parent's methods certainly aren't working.  In fact, Draco has been telling me how important it is to, um make the right contact, and that's something I certainly intend on doing.  I've come to realize being a noble and brave Gryffindor isn't all it's cracked up to be.  Nobility doesn't keep you warm and fed."

"Interesting theories, Miss Weasley," said Lucius as the door to the Three Broomsticks opened.  Ron and Hermione walked in, hand in hand, followed by Harry.

"Oh look," said Ginny snidely.  "There's a perfect example of the **wrong** contacts.  Why my foolish brother chooses to align himself with that freak of nature is beyond me."

"And do you refer to Mr. Potter?" asked Lucius.

"Well, both of them actually," said Ginny, clenching her hands tightly under the table.  "But I was referring to that freak of nature Hermione."

"You don't like her, I take it?" asked Lucius as he took a large drink from the tankard in front of him.

"I was fooled by her for a long time, but I'm beginning to see the light, with help from Draco here," she said smiling at the blond boy beside her.  "Ron's made his choice.  I've tried to help him see that he shouldn't associate with that filthy mudblood, but he won't see reason.  He says he loves her.  I don't think love is going to save him in the end, but as I said, he's made his choice."  Ginny smiled coldly at her brother as he walked by, but inside she was shaking.

"Well, it appears as though I may have been wrong about you Miss Weasley.  Quite wrong indeed," said Lucius.  "I think you have the potential to go far in the wizarding world.  There are great changes that are going to occur, and I think it's very wise to align yourself with the new power.  He raised his tankard to Ginny and took another drink.  "Very wise indeed."


	12. chapter twelve

An Acceptable Risk

Part 12

Hermione waited in her room, and waited for Ginny to show up.  The knock on her door didn't come until after midnight.  She opened the door, and felt a small breeze as Ginny, in her invisibility cloak walked in.  Hermione automatically locked the door and cast the wards to ensure that nobody could get in and quickly cast the spell silence their voices to those outside the room.

Ginny removed the cloak and looked at her friend.  "I don't think I can do this anymore," she said right before she burst into tears.  Hermione stood for a moment, at a loss as to what to do.  As a former prefect, and now Head Girl, she was used to dealing with sniveling first years that were homesick, but this was different.

"Ginny, what's happened. Did that rat Draco, or his miserable excuse for a father do anything to hurt you?"

"No," sniffled Ginny.  "It's nothing like that.  Its just even being near Lucius Malfoy makes me feel dirty, inside and out.  I've taken three baths so far this evening, and my skin still has this creepy crawly feeling."

"I know what you mean," admitted Hermione.  "I feel the same way.  Do you want to talk about this afternoon, or would you rather keep it too yourself?"

"No, I'll talk about it, because I'm going to need your help with something."

"What?  Anything, Ginny, you know that."

"Well, Draco's invited me to the Yule Ball, and I told him I'd have to think about it because I'd outgrown my dress robes and that Mum and Dad didn't have the money to replace them."

"But Ginny, that's a lie, you've got those perfectly beautiful emerald colored robes that," she stopped as she realized why Ginny had said that.  "Let me guess, you said that so you could go into some big speech about how much you hated being poor and all of that?"

"Exactly, besides, I don't want to wear those robes for anybody but Harry," Ginny admitted.  "I know it sounds stupid, but they match the color of his eyes so perfectly."

Hermione walked over to her trunk and started searching through it.  "I have my old blue ones from the first ball, but I don't think their right for your coloring."

"No, and the look to innocent for what I have in mind," said Ginny musingly.  "I think I have an idea.  Are you ever going to wear these again?" she asked Hermione.  

"No, I've grown about four inches since I got them.  They won't fit anymore, but they should fit you height wise.  But Ginny," she said haltingly.  "Don't you think they'll be a bit snug across the, um, chest?"

Ginny looked down at her chest, which while not overly large, was more developed than Hermione's.  "Actually, that may work to my benefit," she said gathering up the robes.

"I have to meet with Dumbledore, I learned something very important today, and I have to let him know about it."

"Well, sure, I'll go, but why didn't you tell him as soon as you got back from Hogsmeade?"  

"Well, Draco was with me all afternoon, and he introduced me to some of the Slytherin girls who stuck to me like glue.  I swear, they are the must annoying stuck up bunch in the world."

"What do you mean?" laughed Hermione.

"How would you feel if you were stuck with a room full of Pansy Parkinson's for an entire afternoon?" Ginny asked dryly.  

"Point taken.  How are we going to get in to see Dumbledore?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I have the password, and we should both be able to fit under the cloak.  It's not like you haven't done _that_ before."

The two girls giggled as the enveloped themselves in Ginny's cloak.  Hermione removed the wards from her door.  The two stepped out into the hallway and down the stone steps that lead to the Gryffindor common room.  The room was empty except for Harry and Ron who were sitting before the roaring fire.  Before them, on the table were all manner of snacks purloined from the house elves.  The two girls crept forward quietly, virtually ignoring the boys and their conversation.  They were halfway to the door when what Ron was saying finally made sense to Hermione.  He was talking about her.

"…really care about her," said Ron.  "Actually, I can see us getting married some day.  But I have to find a super job, and I really don't have any idea of what I want to do.  I don't think I want to go into the Ministry like Percy and my Dad.  Maybe Bill could get me in with Gringotts?  Harry, are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, you, Hermione, Gringotts," said Harry, staring intently into the fire.

"'Course the thing is, Hermione's really smart, and she's going to want to work too.  I'm sure of it, and she should.  She's the smartest person in our year."  Hermione smiled to herself at Ron's words.

"She probably won't want to be one of those mum's who stays at home with the kids.  Not that I think that's a bad thing.  It was great having Mum around all the time.  Well, usually it was," he amended.  "But Hermione, well she's just brilliant.  She's destined to do great things.  Actually, she's so brilliant that she'll probably realize that I'm the worst thing in the world for her," he said in a suddenly downcast voice.

"Hermione loves you, Ron, and you love her, now will you give it a rest!" shouted Harry.  Ginny and Hermione stared at each other in amazement at his outburst.

"Tell me again about Draco and Ginny and Lucius Malfoy."

As Ron told Harry about the encounter in the Three Broomsticks, Ginny and Hermione began their escape toward the door, when this time Ginny paused.

"Ginny doesn't know what she's doing," said Harry.  "She's going to end up getting hurt.  Didn't she learn anything her first year at Hogwarts?"  Harry absently rubbed his scar as he continued.  "The Malfoy's are dangerous, she should know that.  You know Ron, I'm beginning to think we haven't done her any favors by keeping her in the dark about Voldemort and the death eaters."

"Don't say his name," said Ron.  "You know I hate that."

"But she's just a baby," Harry continued, ignoring Ron's outburst.  "She needs to be protected."  Ginny bristled at being called a baby, and Hermione quickly put her hand over her mouth to keep her from saying anything.

"In case you haven't noticed, Ginny may be my little sister, but she's anything but a baby Harry."

"You're right, she's not a baby, not any longer, but she deserves to be protected from the evilness in this world.  I- I couldn't save Cedric, but maybe, I can save Ginny."  Ron said nothing, but placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.  Ginny and Hermione waited several more minutes, but the boys remained silent.  Finally, Hermione gave Ginny a poke, and the two made their way out into the hallway.

"What's the password?" Hermione whispered when they stood outside Dumbledore's office.

"Shhhh," whispered Ginny.  "Someone's coming.  The two girls pushed up against the wall and held their breath.  Hermione felt Ginny stiffen when Draco, Crabbe and Goyle came into view.  The three boys paused outside the entrance of Dumbledore's office.  Hearing nobody, they continued on their way.

"Father says the tunnel is over here, behind this stupid knight," said Draco.

"When'd he tell you that," muttered Goyle.  "Seems to me you were with that red-headed Gryffindor tramp the whole time."

Draco turned around, his eyes flashing angry sparks.  "Watch what you say about her," he hissed.  "You have no idea what you are talking about.  She's not like the other losers in her house.  She's different, she's special."  Realizing that he'd revealed too much, Draco glared fiercely at his two sidekicks.  "Don't worry about Ginny, I've got that situation totally under control.  Besides, Father explained to me how to get out when I sent Ginny up to get us some butterbeers.  He said to tap three times on the fourth stone up from the bottom, on the side where the knight's sword is, and the passageway will open up.  We follow it out, and it will bring us just outside the grounds of the school, and we can apperate from there."

Draco reached behind the knight and tapped on the appropriate stone, and a small passageway was revealed.  Draco pulled out his wand and whispered "Lumos" and the three headed down into the tunnel.  Ginny started to follow them, but Hermione grabbed her.  "We can't," she said.  "We have to tell Dumbledore."  Ginny reluctantly agrees and whispers "Coca~Cola," and the passageway to Dumbledore's office is revealed.


	13. chapter thirteen

An Acceptable Risk

Part Thirteen

Ginny and Hermione crept silently up the staircase that led to Dumbledore's office.  "Good evening ladies," said a voice behind them.  "A bit late for an evening stroll, isn't it?"  Hermione gave a soft scream, and Ginny whipped the cloak off and turned around on the stairs to see who had snuck up behind them.

"H-headmaster Dumbledore," she stuttered.  "How? Why?"

"Please ladies, let's go upstairs and continue this conversation," said the elderly headmaster.  

The two girls stepped aside and allowed him to pass, and lead the way to his office sanctuary.  "I'm assuming you two are out for more than a midnight constitutional.  May I offer you a drink and some ginger biscuits?"

"Yes, please," said Ginny.  "I'm quite hungry for some reason."

"It's because you are not eating at meals Ginny.  You have to take better care of yourself," said Hermione.

Dumbledore listened to the two girls chattering as he readied their snack.  When everything was arranged on the tray to his satisfaction, he floated the tray over to a low table that was situated in front of a roaring fire.  "Please, join me over here girls.  It will be far more comfortable."  The girls crossed the room and sat on the small, overstuffed sofa and helped themselves to tea and biscuits.  Dumbledore allowed Ginny to eat as well as gather her thoughts before he asked why they were there.

Ginny set her teacup and saucer down on the table and told Dumbledore about her encounter at the Three Broomsticks with Draco.  "He can apperate sir.  That's how they are meeting with Voldemort.  Apparently, they are taking a secret tunnel out of Hogwarts that leads to somewhere just off the grounds.  Then they apperate to wherever they are being called.  Draco told me there is some special stone or crystal they have which can block the fact that they are apperating.  So the ministry has no idea it's even happening."

"Well, Voldemort is nothing if not intelligent," said Dumbledore.  "As to what type of crystal it is, I do have some ideas, but I don't have to tell you Ginny, any piece of information you can provide us will help us in the defeat of Voldemort.  Is there anything else you want to tell me about?"  Ginny flushed and looked at the floor.  Hermione took pity on her and gave Dumbledore an abbreviated version of the discussion they had overheard in the common room.

"Hm, very interesting, I must say.  It appears as though your plan is a resounding success so far.  You do realize of course that you are putting the possibility of a serious relationship with Mr. Potter in serious jeopardy, don't you?"  Again Ginny flushed and stared at the floor for a moment.  She raised her head and stared Dumbledore in the eye and said, "Well, I bloody well won't have any chance of a relationship with him if he's dead, now will I?"  Hermione's jaw dropped at the blunt statement from her friend, and she turned to stare at Dumbledore to away the dressing down she was certain would come.  Much to her surprise, instead of getting angry, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he gave a small chuckle.  "Well said Miss Weasley, well said indeed.  Now, I realize that this is your plan Miss Weasley, and while you are doing an excellent job, I would like to offer a suggestion if I may."  Ginny nodded and Dumbledore continued.  "You cannot keep having your altercations with Miss Granger in the Great Hall during meals.  Miss Granger is correct in saying you are not eating properly, and I am sure that is part of the reason."  Ginny opened her mouth to protest, but Dumbledore raised a hand to forestall her outburst.

"Please, hear my proposal out," said the elderly headmaster.  "Miss Granger, this will require some acting ability on your part.  Do you feel as though you are up to the task?"

"I don't know sir," she said honestly.  "All I can say is that I will do my best."

"Excellent, one couldn't ask for anything more.  Tomorrow during your potions lesson, I want you to purposely make a mistake and ruin your potion.  Professor Snape will take you to task for your error, and you will then argue with him.  Professor Snape will use that opportunity to assign a punishment for you.  You will become his assistant in sixth year Gryffindor/Slytherin potions class.  I believe you have a free hour during that slot."  Hermione looked a bit sick at the thought of staging a fight with Snape, but she nodded.

"Excellent.  That will provide Miss Weasley with another opportunity to fight with you in front of the Slytherins.  For your part Miss Weasley, you will need to botch whatever potion you are working on that day so that Professor Snape can have Miss Granger assist you."

Ginny nodded, trying to hide the fact that she was slightly relieved.  It was getting harder and harder to find reasons to fight with Hermione.  "Thank you Headmaster," she said.  "But are you sure that Professor Snape will go along with it?"

"Leave Professor Snape to me, Miss Weasley.  Now, I also have a message from your mother to pass along.  She said to tell you to be careful, and she asked me to give you this."  He pressed to gold galleons into her hand.  "Where did Mum get these?" she asked.  "This is a fortune."

"Not to worry Miss Weasley.  She thought you may need extra funds to help you in your subterfuge."

"Thank you sir.  I believe I may have a use for them," she said.  "Now, if I may, I have a question for you.  Draco wants to teach me how to apperate.  What should I do?"

"By all means, allow him to teach you.  I am certain you have the ability, and will learn quite quickly.  But Ginny," he said in a dark and serious voice.  "I want your solemn word that you will not go to a gathering of death eaters without informing me first."

"I can't do that sir.  I can't make a promise like that.  If the opportunity comes, I must take it, but I will do my best to let you know."

Dumbledore was less than satisfied with her answer, but he knew that she, like the rest of the Weasley's were extremely stubborn.  "Then I must urge you to exercise great caution," was all he said.  Ginny nodded and gathered up the invisibility cloak as she and Hermione prepared to leave.  "I am glad you found a good use for the cloak," he said to her.  "Yes sir, I did, and I thank you for it.  I also have a few ideas for other uses of it."

"Use it with care," he said.  "It only makes you invisible, not invulnerable."

The girls covered themselves with the cloak and made their way back to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  Hermione uttered the password, and the portrait swung back to reveal the passageway to the Gryffindor common room.

"You go ahead," Ginny hissed.  "I have a few things I need to do."

"Ginny, no, it's late, and you need to get some rest.  Besides, what else can you possibly do tonight?"

"I'm going to Draco's room," she said as she pulled the cloak off of Hermione and enveloped herself in it."  Once she was hidden from view, she walked down the hall in the direction of the Slytherin tower.


	14. chapter fourteen

An Acceptable Risk  
  
Part 14  
  
Ginny crept through the halls of Hogwarts, jumping at every noise she heard. She found the blank castle wall that concealed the entrance to the Slytherin common room with little difficulty. _Of course, I don't know the password,_ she thought to herself. _I wonder if Draco and the rest of his goon patrol will be back any time soon. Well, I suppose I can review dates for Professor Binn's quiz. If they haven't returned by the time I run out of dates, I'll leave._   
  
She sat on the cold floor and began to mentally review dates; she had gotten as far as the goblin rebellion of 1485 when she heard footsteps coming down the hall.   
"Now remember," she heard Malfoy say. "Not a word to anyone, and _try_ act normal tomorrow."  
"What do you mean normal?" asked Goyle in a tired voice.  
"That's perfect," said Draco dryly. "Serpents," he said and the wall swung back to reveal the passageway to the Slytherin common room.   
  
The three boys climbed in, and Ginny, after a moment of indecision followed them. Crabbe and Goyle stumbled sleepily upstairs to their dormitory right away, but Malfoy sat down heavily in one of the chairs and stared pensively into the roaring fire. While he sat, Ginny looked around the Slytherin common room, amazed that, except for the colour scheme, it was almost an exact replica of the Gryffindor common room. _I don't know what I was expecting, _she thought to herself, _Slaves in bondage waving fans and dancing girls catering to their every whim. I keep forgetting that for the most part, they are students, just like me._  
  
With a sigh, Malfoy got up from the chair and climbed the stairs towards is room. Again waited, halted by her indecision. Taking a deep breath, she made her way across the common room and followed Draco up the stairs. She paused in the hallway, uncertain which way Draco had gone. Taking a chance, she plunged recklessly down the right hand corridor. Looking around, she spied a plaque on one of the doors. Moving closer, she peered at it in the murky light and saw  
  


Draco Malfoy

  
  


Prefect

  
engraved upon it. Removing her cloak, she folded it, and placed a shrinking spell on it and dropped it in the pocket of her robes. She took a deep breath and knocked boldly on the door and waited.  
"What do you want?" he asked sleepily as he opened the door. "Ginny!" he cried in a shocked voice. "What are you doing here? **How** did you get here?"  
"We all have our secrets Draco," she said with a smile. "I wanted to talk to you. It's important." Grabbing her by the arm, he pulled her in to the room.  
"Will you get in here before anyone sees you."  
  
Inside his room, Ginny perched nervously on the chair by his desk. "Draco, I wanted to tell you that I'll be happy to go to the Yule Ball with you."  
"Oh please, you did not risk roaming the halls of the castle after lights out simply to tell me that you wanted to accept my invitation to the ball. Besides, I thought you didn't have any dress robes," he added suspiciously.  
"That is too why I came," she said hotly. "I got some money, so I can get new dress robes. And," she added, "I didn't want that wretch Pansy Parkinson sinking her claws into you again this year."  
"There's no fear of that happening," he said. "The only girl I've got my eye on is you."  
"Oh Draco," she said sweetly. "There is just one other thing."  
"What?" he asked with suspicion. "I knew there had to be something else. What do you want?"  
"Draco, no. It's nothing like that. I don't **want** anything. I just wanted to tell you that I thought about our conversation at the Three Broomsticks and what you said you could teach me to do." He nodded and she continued. "I wanted to apologize for being so scared. I do trust you Draco and if you still want to teach me, I still want to learn." He looked at her doubtfully.   
"Draco, I do. I want you to teach me how to apperate. I trust you. You won't let anything happen to me."  
  
When Ginny told Draco that she trusted him, it was like someone had punched him in the stomach. Nobody had ever said that to him before.  
"Draco, did you hear me?" she said. "I said I trusted you. You're my friend. I know you'd never do anything to hurt me."  
He didn't know what to think. Ginny his friend? He'd never had a friend before. Crabbe and Goyle didn't count, they weren't his friends. They were nothing but dead weight. They didn't care about him, and he didn't care about them.  
  
Ginny gave Draco a puzzled look. "Draco, can you hear me?" she asked. "Draco?"  
"What? Oh, sorry Ginny. I was uh, just thinking of where we could practice," he improvised.  
"Well, I'll leave that part to you Draco. You'll figure something out, I'm sure. Now I really must get back to my room. I'd have a dickens of a time explaining where I've been all this time.  
"Come on," he said brusquely, grabbing something off his desk. "I'll walk you downstairs." They left his room; Draco going first to make sure nobody was about. They crossed the common room and slipped out through the wall.  
"Here," he said shoving something in his hand. "You'll need this later. And be careful going back. Don't get caught or you'll ruin everything." He lowered his head and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek and ducked back into the portrait hole before she could react.  
  
Pressing her hand to her cheek Ginny ducked behind a handy suit of armour, pulled out her invisibility cloak, enlarged it and put it on. She made her way swiftly back to the portrait of the Fat Lady, whispered the password and climbed inside. Once inside her own common room, she removed the cloak and relaxed.   
"Where the bloody hell have you been?" asked Hermione from the depths of one of the chairs. Ginny gave a small scream and swiftly covered her mouth. Shaking her head, she motioned to Hermione to follow her and the two girls crept up the stairs to Hermione's room. Once inside, Ginny succumbed to a fit of giggles. "Hermione Granger, what has come over you lately? First it was using house elves for your own benefit, and now, vulgar language. Really, I don't think that boyfriend of yours is such a good influence on you."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to reply when she realized what Ginny said and instead, exploded with laughter. Ginny quickly followed suit, and the two girls giggled hysterically, their fear making the laughter worse. Hermione, gasping for breath said, "Where did you go Ginny? I was worried sick."  
"I told you. I said I was going to Draco's room," the younger girl replied.   
"You didn't really? Did you?"  
"Yes, I did. Really Hermione, it's not like it's some den of inequity. It's just like the rooms here.   
"Den of inequity," said Hermione bursting into laughter again. "Oh Ginny," she said trying to calm down. "I was so worried about you."  
"And you are certainly doing a good job of showing it," said Ginny, still laughing.  
"Well, I can't help it. I was so afraid while you were gone, and so relived when you came back in. And then we started laughing, and now I just can't seem to stop."  
"Maybe this will help," said Ginny drawing a deep breath and holding out the stone that Draco had given her."  
"What is that?"  
"I was hoping that you would know," said Ginny. "Draco gave it to me after I told him I wanted him to teach me how to apperate."  
"You're really going to do it then?"  
"How could I not, Hermione? It's for Harry," the younger girl said simply.  
"Well we both better get some sleep," said Hermione. "We only have a few hours before classes start, and my performance in potions class," she added with a frown.  
  
Ginny crept out of Hermione's room and back to her own room and swiftly crawled into bed. It seemed as though barely a minute had passed before someone was shaking her.  
"Ginny, come on. Wake up. We're late already."  
Ginny sat up in her bed groggily. "Hermione, are you crazy. You can't be here. We're supposed to hate each other, remember?"  
"Wrong, you're supposed to hate me. _I'm_ still trying to be your friend. Besides, this will give us another chance to fight. I can hear Parvati and Lavender in the hall. Come on, have at it."  
"I'll sleep in if I bloody well want to Hermione Granger. You had no right to wake me up!" Ginny shouted.  
"But Ginny, it was late and I didn't think you'd want to miss breakfast."  
"You didn't think!" yelled Ginny. "That's rubbish. All you do is think. You are always busy trying to find ways to make yourself look better. That's what you do. Well it won't change what you really are. You're nothing but a mudblood, and you know that's something you can never change no matter what you do!" She shot Hermione a quick grin before she flung the door to her room open. Hermione rushed out, her hands covering her face.  
  
"Hermione, are you all right?" asked Lavender.  
"I just didn't want her to oversleep, that's all," she cried into her hands.  
"It's not your fault Hermione," said Parvati as she rubbed Hermione's back. "Really, I don't know what has gotten into that girl. She's getting to be as bas as the Slytherins."  
"Worse," said Lavender. "She, of all people, should know better," said Lavender darkly.  
Ginny heard the door slam as the two girls escorted Hermione back to her own room. Ginny turned, closed the door to her room and sat down on her bed. She'd had no idea that success could hurt so much.


	15. chapter fifteen

An Acceptable Risk  
  
Part 15  
  
Hermione walked into the potions room and sat down, and tried to prepare herself for her upcoming outburst.  
"Hermione, what's wrong with you?" asked Ron, running into the potions room. "I looked for you at breakfast, and just now, I must have called you four times. Are you alright?"   
"She had another run in with your sister, the Slytherin in Gryffindor robes," said Lavender. "She practically attacked Hermione this morning, just because Hermione tried to keep her from oversleeping."  
"It doesn't matter Lavender, just leave it alone, will you?" said Hermione softly.  
  
"Looks like one of the Weasley's has some sense," said Draco loudly. "She's the only one who sees things the way they are. And I must say Weasley; she's grown up quite nicely too. I can't wait to attend the Yule Ball with her," he added smirking. Harry didn't say anything, but out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw him stiffen, and draw his hand into a fist. She turned to look at him, and what she saw shocked her. Rage filled his face, and his eyes shot green sparks. Harry was angry, angrier than Hermione had seen him in a long time.  
  
Professor Snape entered the dank potions classroom, his robes billowing behind him like the wings of an overly large bat. He stood at the front of the classroom and fixed the students with his steely gaze. Hermione didn't know if it was her imagination or not, but his gaze seemed to linger on her longer than the others. This was so different than the last time she Harry and Ron had caused a disturbance in class. That time, Ron and Harry had been disruptive. This time it was up to her.  
  
"Miss Granger, are you so advanced in the art of potions making that you no longer feel the need to pay attention in class?" asked Professor Snape. The Slytherins roared with laughter while color suffused Hermione's face.  
"No, sir," she mumbled.  
"Good, then perhaps you and your partner Mr. Longbottom wouldn't mind demonstrating the proper method for creating a restorative potion. And ten points from Gryffindor for your woolgathering."  
"But what are we restoring Professor. It's impossible for us to create the potion unless we are to know what it is for."  
"Ten more points for being impertinent Miss Granger. Did you wish to try for more?"  
_He's goading me on purpose,_ she thought to herself. _I guess this is it._  
"Professor Snape, I simply asked a logical question, and I am waiting for an answer. Perhaps the problem is, you haven't prepared for class, and you are trying to cover it up by taking **YOUR** inadequacies out on the rest of us," said Hermione in a shaky voice. "And further more, I resent the fact that you are continually taking your bad humor out on the Gryffindor's."  
  
"Hermione, will you shut up," whispered Neville. "You're just making him angry."  
"No Neville, I will not shut up," said Hermione. "It's about time somebody took him to task for the dreadful way that he treats us. He's simply afraid that any one of us will surpass his clearly limited potions skills, and that's why he berates us so."  
Ron jumped up out of his chair and ran to Hermione. "Professor Snape, let me take her to the hospital wing. Something's obviously wrong with her."  
"Yes, get her out of my site, but Miss Granger, I believe you have sixth hour free. You will serve your detention then. Perhaps if you spend several of your free periods assisting me in instructing your feeble minded house mates, you will understand that I have no reason to worry about any of you surpassing me."  
  
Snape called the class to attention. "Potter, move up here and work with Longbottom. Perhaps between the two of you, you can endevour not to blow up the classroom. Weasley, I expect you back here as soon as you have escorted Miss Granger to the hospital wing." Ron nodded as he grabbed Hermione's belongings and led her out of the dungeon that housed the potions classroom and pushed her towards the stairs. "Hermione, what is wrong with you. You've never spoken to a teacher that way, not even Trelawney."  
"I'm fine Ron," she said. "Just get me out of here." The two walked up the stairs towards the hospital wing. Ron pushed opened the door and waited for Hermione to walk through. When she hesitated, he gave her a small shove and followed her into the room.  
  
"Weasley, Granger," said Madame Pomfrey. "What seems to be the problem? You were in potions, were you not? I suppose one of those confounded concoctions backfired."  
"N-no Ma'am," stuttered Ron. "It's Hermione here. She, well, she's gone insane or something."  
"Really?" said Madam Pomfrey. "She doesn't appear to be acting insane. Would you care to elaborate just a bit for me?"  
"She **yelled** at Professor Snape. She said he was an incompetent teacher and was afraid that he would be surpassed by his students."  
Madam Pomfrey's mouth twitched a bit as she said, "Really? Well Mr. Weasley, I think it would be best if you went back to class now. I'll take care of Miss Granger."  
"Are you sure I can't stay? I mean Hermione's my, well, she's my," Ron began.  
"I know full well what Miss Granger is Mr. Weasley, and no, you may not stay. Please return to class. You will see Miss Granger later."  
  
Ron walked over to where Hermione stood, and took her hand. "I've got to get back to class now Hermione, but I promise you'll that I'll come visit later. Don't worry, Harry and I will take extra good notes for you." He gave her hand one last squeeze and left the hospital wing and went back to the potions dungeon for the remainder of class. Madam Pomfrey bustled around, settling Hermione on a cot and giving her some chocolate to munch. "I daresay you are working too hard again Miss Granger. Just like the year you had the time turner. You couldn't remember if you were coming or going." Hermione didn't say anything, just nodded and continued to eat her chocolate. "Now I want you to rest here for the rest of this hour and the next."  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey," said Hermione agreeably, some color returning to her face. Never in her life had she spoken to any adult, let alone a teacher like that. She closed her eyes and lay back on the cot, and tried to calm her rapid breathing.  
  
Hermione was just nodding off when she heard a voice whisper, "Pssst, Hermione. Wake up." She opened her eyes and turned her head toward the sound. She heard a rustle of movement and caught a glimpse of Harry's face as he lifted the invisibility cloak for a moment.  
"Harry," she hissed, looking around for Madam Pomfrey. "What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to make sure you were alright. I've never seen you act that way before, and I was worried," he whispered.  
"I'm fine, but how mad was Snape?"  
"He was furious," said Harry. "Hermione, that was great, the way you went off on him like that. He deserved it, he's had it coming to him for years." Hermione couldn't see his face, but in his voice, she heard something that reminded her of the boy he used to be."  
"Harry, you have got to get out of here before Madam Pomfrey gets back. I don't want to get into anymore trouble."  
"Ok Hermione," Harry whispered. "I just wanted to make sure for myself, and for Ron, that you were alright."  
"Well, I am, now will you get out of here! I'll see you and Ron in the Library later, I promise."  
"Watch it, here comes Madam Pomfrey. Bye Hermione," Harry whispered. Hermione heard a faint rustling, and then nothing.  
  
"Perhaps Mr. Weasley was correct Miss Granger," said Madam Pomfrey from beside the bed. Hermione gave a small scream and turned to face the nurse.  
"Right about what Madam Pomfrey?"  
"I thought I heard you talking Miss Granger, but I don't see anybody here but you. Are you certain you are alright."  
"Oh, um, yes Ma'am. I'm fine, I was just um, trying to remember everything I needed to get finished tonight."  
"MmmmmHmmm," she said in a doubtful voice. "It's time for sixth hour Miss Granger. I suggest that you return to class, and the next time you are feeling this way, come and see me _before_ you share your feelings with your professor.  
"Yes Madam Pomfrey, I will, and thank you," she said. She gathered up her books and left the hospital wing and began the long journey back to the potions dungeon.


	16. chapter sixteen

An Acceptable Risk  
  
Part 16  
  
Ginny sat in the potions classroom staring blankly at the front of the room. She became aware of the sound of laughter filling the room, and when she looked up she saw that Professor Snape was staring down at her.  
"Miss Weasley, perhaps if you put even half the effort into your potions work as you do your wool gathering, then perhaps you could do something that the last three Weasley's to grace this classroom with their presence has not managed to do." He paused for a moment and then continued. "Learn something." The Gryffindor's seated around her erupted into laughter. Ginny's face flushed the same vibrant red as her hair, and she took a deep breath to quell the tears that flooded her eyes.  
  
"Ah, Miss Granger, how delightful of you to finally join us," snapped Professor Snape, looking at the back of the room. "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor for being tardy. Now go take a seat next to Miss Weasley. She appears to need assistance with her potions work today, though I am doubtful as to how much assistance you will actually provide." Hermione moved across the classroom and sat down in the vacant seat next to Ginny under the sympathetic glances of the Gryffindor's and the looks of loathing from the Slytherins.   
"Today, we shall be working on the _Vox Modificus_ potion. Miss Weasley, will you please call upon your vast stores of knowledge and translate the name of the potion for your classmates?" Ginny stared at the table in front of her and said nothing.  
"Miss Weasley, I asked you to translate the name of the potion for your classmates," said Snape with a gleam in his eye. "Miss Weasley, do you, or do you not know the answer to the question?"  
"No, I don't," Ginny ground out between clenched teeth.  
"Little wonder," said Snape. "Now, is there anyone else, besides Miss Granger who would care to enlighten us?" He looked around the room but the only hand raised was Hermione whose face was a sickly gray color. "No, I thought as much. Fine Miss Granger, will you please translate _Vox Modificus_ for us?"  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and tried to steady her nerves. "_ Vox Modificus_ means voice modification. This type of potion is used when a person wishes only to disguise their voice, and not their person. If they wanted to change their appearance, they would use a polyjuice potion…"   
"Will you **SHUT UP!**" shouted Ginny. "He asked you to translate the name of the potion, not conduct the blooming lecture. Can't you, just one time, keep your big mouth shut?"  
"Your just jealous Ginny Weasley, and you are acting like an insufferable baby," snapped Hermione, her face suffused with color.  
"Jealous!" shrieked Ginny. As if I would ever be jealous of a useless mudblood like you!" She picked up the cauldron in front of her and dumped the contents over Hermione's head. Shocked gasps from the Gryffindor's echoed throughout the dank dungeon.  
"This just proved my point," said Hermione wiping her eyes. "If you knew what you were doing, this potion would have caused my skin to turn purple."  
  
"Enough," roared Professor Snape. "Miss Granger, you are excused. I will speak to you during your free period to discuss your detention. Miss Weasley, you will sit down please." Ginny sat down, avoiding the puddle of the potion she had purposely made incorrectly. Looking around the room, she could see the looks of shock and rage on her housemate's faces, while those from Slytherin were eying her with a bit more interest. For Ginny, the rest of potions class dragged on interminably. When the class finally ended, she gathered her belongings and headed for the door, only to be stopped by three Slytherin girls who were blocking the doorway.  
  
"Quite a performance you put on in class today Weasley," said Gretchen Codrice.  
"Thanks," said Ginny shifting her satchel to her other shoulder. "But it wasn't a performance. I only said what everybody feels."  
"Not everybody," said Colin Creevey as he pushed past Ginny. "I can't believe I ever called you my friend Ginny Weasley. You've been acting positively beastly these past few weeks, and I'm ashamed to admit that you're even a Gryffindor."  
"Shut up Colin," spat Ginny. "Don't go sticking your big fat nose in where it doesn't belong, or you may find that you regret being unpetrified." She turned her back on the boy who used to be one of her friends and continued talking with the three Slytherin girls.  
"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, her kind is such a waste, and something really needs to be done about it."  
"We couldn't agree more," said Gretchen. "We have a free period now, did you want to come to the library with us?"  
"Oh, I'd love to," said Ginny forcing a smile. "But I'm supposed to meet with Professor McGonagall. Something about my _attitude_.   
"Well, if you get done early enough, we'll be there for a couple of hours," said one of the other girls."  
"Thanks, I'll do that," said Ginny as she bade the three girls goodbye.  
  
Ginny walked through the halls of Hogwarts feeling the stares of everyone she passed boring holes in her back. She stood outside the Great Hall trying to decide what to do when she heard Draco, talking with Goyle coming down the hall. She glanced into the Great Hall and saw that Harry was watching her intently. She looked up as Draco approached and flashed him a giant smile.  
"Hi Draco," she said.  
"Ginny, I heard you had another run in with Granger today," said Malfoy.  
"I don't even want to talk about it right now, but maybe later we could," she paused expectantly, baiting her trap. Draco bit with alarming alacrity.  
"Tonight," he said. "I'll meet you in the History of Magic classroom. We can talk and work on that project we were discussing the other night."  
"That sounds wonderful Draco," she cooed, laying a hand on his arm.  
"What project is that?" asked Goyle in his slow thick voice.  
"Never you mind," said Malfoy. "And mind you, not a word to anybody either, is that clear Goyle?"  
"Alright," said the dimwitted boy. "I'm going to get something to eat. Are you coming?"  
  
Draco scowled at the other boy. "I'll be there later," he snapped. "Will you get lost?"  
Goyle turned and ambled off towards the Great Hall. Draco waited until he was out of sight before turning back to Ginny.   
"Seriously Ginny, are you alright?"  
"Well, it was rather dreadful, I just exploded in front of Professor Snape."  
"He didn't punish you, did he? If he did, just tell me, and I can get him to change it."  
"No, he didn't," admitted Ginny. "He didn't even take any points from me."  
"An oversight on my part, Miss Weasley," said the Professor as he walked by. "Rest assured, fifteen points will be deducted from Gryffindor for your childish outburst. Really, there are other ways to handle your displeasure." He looked at the two students for a moment before he walked away.  
"What do you think he meant by that?" Ginny asked as they watched him stalk down the deserted hallway.  
"I'll tell you tonight," said Draco. "Now get moving. Gretchen Codrice told me you have an appointment with McGonagall. Don't be late; I don't want the old bat giving you a detention. I'm looking forward to seeing you tonight."  
"Don't worry Draco, I'll be there," she promised.  
"Don't forget the stone," he said as she hurried up the staircase. Halfway up the stairs, she stopped and turned around. Draco had disappeared into the Great Hall, but from where she stood, she could still see Harry, his face a mask of anger and confusion.


	17. chapter seventeen

An Acceptable Risk  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Ginny skipped dinner all together and waited for Draco in the History of Magic classroom. While she waited, she skimmed through a text on transfigurations looking for a way to transfigure Hermione's old dress robes.  
"Reading anything interesting?" asked Draco as he lounged negligently in the doorway.  
"Not really, just doing a bit of extra reading for Transfigurations. Professor McGonagall seems to think that I'm not applying myself enough and thoughtfully assigned me some extra work," said Ginny, with a sarcastic smile on her face.  
"Old bat," said Draco. "Want me to get Pansy to do your work. She's so good at Transfigurations that even old McGonagall can't find a reason to mark her down."  
  
Ginny winced inwardly at unfair assessment of Professor McGonagall, but she smiled. "No thanks Draco. I can handle it. I've just been letting this thing with Hermione get in the way of my studies, but not anymore. I'm not going to give her any reasons to gloat. Besides," she added honestly. "I don't think Pansy would want to help me at all. She considered you her personal property, and thinks I've been trespassing."  
"She doesn't have any claim on me, Ginny. I don't belong to anybody. Yet," he added as an afterthought.  
"What are you talking about Draco?" asked Ginny. She was certain he wasn't referring to a relationship with her. Not the way he had uttered the yet. She pulled a chair out beside her and patted it.   
"Come on Draco, sit down. You're making me nervous standing over me like that."  
"No, I don't want to sit. Come on, let's go for a walk outside."  
"A walk – outside?" questioned Ginny. "But we're not supposed to leave the castle Draco."  
  
Malfoy just stood there watching her, not saying a word. After several minutes' indecision, Ginny slammed her book shut.  
"Alright then, how do we get out of here?"  
"Ginny, can I trust you? I mean really trust you?" Draco asked suddenly.  
"Of course Draco," said Ginny, a bit unnerved by his piercing gaze. "I'm your friend, you know that."  
"Are you, are you really? Or are you just like the others, like Crabbe, Goyle and the rest? Are you being nice to me because of who my father is?"  
Ginny looked at him in shock and amazement and then burst out laughing. "Draco, what _are_ you talking about? I'm certainly not being nice to you because of who your father is. If anything, you'd think I'd avoid you because of who your father is."  
"Alright then," said Draco, seeming to come to some decision in his mind. "Come on then, let's get out of here."  
  
Draco led Ginny through the halls of the castle until they came to the same suit of armour Ginny had seen him disappear behind once before.  
"You have to promise, and I mean promise to never reveal to anyone what I'm about to show you," he whispered.  
"And who would I tell?" Ginny enquired. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm sorely lacking in the friends department lately."  
"Well, you have me," said Draco.  
"And you have me," said Ginny suddenly realizing that in a certain way, she really meant what she said.  
"Look, keep watch," he said. Ginny turned her back and looked up and down the hall.   
"It's clear," she whispered. Draco tapped on a sequence of stones in the wall and a door opened. Taking Ginny by the hand, he pulled her into the tunnel. _Luminous_ they both whispered and the tunnel was lit with the light from their wands.  
"Where does this take us?" asked Ginny.  
"Just outside the gates of the school," said Draco. "Don't worry, it's safe."  
"Well, I'll admit to being worried," said Ginny with a smile, "But I also know you wouldn't take me anyplace that wasn't safe."  
  
Draco paused momentarily; stunned by the trust she was putting in him. He still couldn't accept the fact that someone like Ginny would care about him at all, especially when she had someone like Potter chasing after her. The tunnel came out into a small cave, which was located in a small wood a short distance from the gates of the castle grounds. Draco led Ginny over to a fallen log and they sat down.  
"Is this where you are going to teach me how to apperate?" Ginny asked looking around  
"No, this is where I'm going to ask you about Potter," said Draco.  
"Harry?" Ginny asked in a puzzled voice. "What about him?" Ginny trembled inwardly. She had anticipated this conversation, but none of her mental rehearsals prepared her for the real thing.  
"Well, everybody thought that you and he would end up together," said Draco. "Why are you here with me?"  
"You asked me, he didn't," said Ginny simply.  
"So what then, I'm your consolation prize?" snapped Draco.  
"No, that's not what I mean," said Ginny. "Oh, I'm making a mess of this! Look Draco, there was a time when I had a serious crush on Harry, you know it, I know it, I think the whole school knows it. But that's when I was a little girl, and I'm not a little girl any longer."  
"No, you certainly aren't," said Draco with a little leer. Ginny trembled a little at the look on his face, but she tamped down her fear and continued on.  
"Harry and I want different things out of life Draco. He loves the way my family lives, and money isn't important to him. He's also best friends with someone that I can't stand. It doesn't seem like a winning recipe for life long happiness."  
  
"So you came looking for me," said Draco standing and glaring down at Ginny.  
"Draco, I didn't come looking for you, I wasn't looking for anybody. You're the one who started talking to me, remember? Look, this obviously was a mistake, why don't you take me back to the castle."  
"Ginny, I'm sorry," began Draco.  
"I asked you to take me back. If you can't trust me, and believe me, then I don't to have anything to do with you Draco." She stood up and walked into the woods in the opposite direction of the cave entrance.   
"Ginny!" shouted Draco. "Ginny wait, you're going the wrong way." He waited for a moment to see if she answered. "Ginny?" he called her name again, but the only answer he got was a small scream. Draco ran towards the sound of Ginny's voice, calling her name.  
"Draco, I'm over here," she cried out.   
"Keep shouting Ginny, I'll find you!"  
"You're getting closer, Draco. I'm down here; I'm in a hole. Watch out, don't fall in!"  
  
Malfoy stopped short on the edge of the same hole that trapped Ginny and looked down.  
"Are you alright?  
"Draco, I don't want to talk to you, just get me out of this bloody hole so I can go back to the school," Ginny huffed.  
Draco lay down on the ground and reached his hand into the hole. Ginny stretched up to reach him but there was a gap of several inches between their hands.  
"It's no good," gasped Draco. "I can't reach you that way. Is there anything down there you can stand on.   
"N-no," stammered Ginny. "I don't think so. _Luminous_," she said and used her wand to illuminate the hole. "Draco!" she screamed. "Get me out of here right now!"  
"What? What is it?"  
"T-there's a snake down here," she said, her voice trembling.  
Draco peered over the edge of the hole and saw the snake in question, and began to laugh. "It's ok Ginny, it's just a garter snake. They're harmless, really."  
"I don't care what it is! Get me out of here."  
  
Draco jumped up and quickly removed his robes and tied the arms together to form a loop. "Ginny, I'm going to lower my robes down to you. Slip your arms through the loop, and then take out your wand. When I start to pull you up, I want you to do _Wingardium Leviosa_. Ok?"  
"Ok," said Ginny doubtfully. Draco lay back down on the ground and held on to the hem of his robes around his hands.  
"Ok," said Ginny. "I've got it."  
"Now, take out your wand and point it at yourself and do the charm. When I start to pull, try and walk up the side of the hole."  
Ginny removed her wand and chanted "_ Wingardium Leviosa._"  
Draco began to pull on the robes, and Ginny scrambled up the side of the hole. Dirt from the edge of the hole trickled down and landed on Ginny's upturned face. Draco edged his way backwards, slowly pulling Ginny up inch by inch. With one last final tug, he pulled Ginny up over the edge to safety.  
  
The two collapsed in a heap at the edge of the hole panting from the exertion. "Are- are you alright," Draco gasped.  
"Yhe-yes," answered Ginny. "Draco, thank you for getting me out of there. I was so afraid."  
"It's ok Gin, you're safe now. Come on," he said standing up. "Let's get you back to the castle." He reached down and extended his hand to Ginny to help her up.   
"OOOWWW!" she cried when she tried to put her weight on both feet. "Draco, I think I've hurt my ankle. I don't think I can make it back to the castle."  
"Sure you can," said Draco. "I'll help you." He slid his arm around Ginny's waist and the two began the long trek back to the castle.  
"Ginny?"  
"Yes Draco."  
"I'm sorry I acted like such a stupid git. You're not like the others, I know that, and I'm sorry I yelled at you."  
"It's fine Draco, I guess I understand," answered Ginny.  
"So you're not mad any longer?"  
"No Draco, I'm not," said Ginny. But she was very angry. Angry with herself. _I didn't expect to start caring for Malfoy,_ Ginny thought to herself. _I never thought about him well, having feelings. He's no different than me or Hermione or Harry. I wasn't expecting this at all. He's actually almost nice when you get to know him._ Ginny shook her head resolutely. _Still, it doesn't matter. It's Harry I have to save._  
  
The two made their way through the tunnel and Draco opened the hidden door and stepped out into the hallway first to make sure they were unobserved. He reached his hand back and helped Ginny to emerge from the tunnel. They were making their way to the staircase that led to the hospital wing when they heard footsteps running up behind them. Before they could turn to see who it was, Draco was tackled from behind and went tumbling to toe floor. Draco began to swing at his invisible assailant.   
"Stop it!" shouted Ginny, "Stop it now." She reached into the melee and gave a tug and pulled the invisibility cloak off of Harry as the hallway filled with students. Draco and Harry continued to roll around on the floor, and Ginny used the opportunity to shrink Harry's invisibility cloak unobserved. Seamus and Dean pulled Harry off of Draco while Ron held Draco's arms.  
"Stop this right this instant," said Professor McGonagall as she descended the staircase. "Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, you will come with me right this instant. Is that clear?"  
Harry nodded and began to follow Professor McGonagall down the hall. She looked behind and saw that Draco, instead of following her was trying to make his way to Ginny.  
"Mr. Malfoy, I believe I said **NOW**."  
"Yes Professor, but Ginny, she's hurt her ankle. She needs to see Madam Pomfrey."  
Professor McGonagall looked at Ginny, her lips pursed in an expression of disgust. "Very well. Mr. Longbottom, will you kindly escort Miss Weasley to the hospital wing? The rest of you, get to your rooms this instant.  
  
The crowded hallway emptied quickly and Neville began to help Ginny up the stairs. Once she was safely settled in the hospital wing, he left quickly. Ginny sat alone and friendless in the dark, the tears falling from her eyes like raindrops from the sky.


	18. chapter eightenn

An Acceptable Risk  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Several weeks past and Ginny found herself being ostracized more and more from her housemates. She was studying alone one night after hours in the deserted library, when she heard the soft click of the library door. She looked up from the parchment she had been doodling on to see Harry removing his invisibility cloak. Looking at him, her heart gave a lurch, and she had to force herself to remain calm.  
"Hi Ginny," he said a bit awkwardly. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine Harry," she answered as she rolled up the sheet of parchment she had been writing on. "I was just getting ready to leave, so you can have the library to yourself."  
"No you weren't Ginny. Don't leave because of me, and more importantly, don't lie **to** me.  
"Well, why should I stay and listen to yet another person explain to me in excruciating detail the many ways that I'm ruining my life!"  
"I wasn't going to say that!" Harry said in a defensive tone.  
"Right. You'll excuse me if I find that a bit difficult to accept."  
"Well, maybe I was," admitted Harry. "But I didn't come in here for the express purpose of hunting you down and lecturing to you."  
Ginny said nothing; she simply raised an eyebrow and waited for Harry to continue.  
"I-well I've fallen a bit behind in my classes," explained Harry. "I know I've left it a bit late, but if I want to have any chance at all of passing my NEWTS and graduating, I've got to get caught up.  
"Oh," said Ginny in a bland voice, while inside, she shouted with glee; Harry was starting to take an interest in his studies.   
  
"Well, what are you working on?" she asked casually, trying to feign indifference.  
"Everything," said Harry sitting down at the table beside her. "Hermione's getting me caught up in potions and transfigurations. Seamus is letting me copy his notes in History of Magic, and Neville is a whiz in Herbology. I've kept up with Defense against the Dark Arts, so that just leaves Care of Magical Creatures and Divinations. Ron's loaning me his notes for Care of Magical Creatures, and Hagrid's said I can come down and do some extra credit." Both Harry and Ginny grimaced at the thought of working with the type of creatures that Hagrid favored.  
"So that just leaves Divinations?" asked Ginny. When Harry nodded she continued. "Well, could Lavender or Parvati help you? Both of them love divinations. Her comment caused Harry to roll his eyes and Ginny laughed.   
"No, I guess that wouldn't work, would it? They'd realize that you've spent the last few years making up all your predictions." They both burst out laughing and Harry said defensively, "Well, I did try and do it right at the beginning you know, but it's all so --," he paused trying to find the right word.  
"Stupid?" offered Ginny with a smile.  
"Well, yeah, it is stupid."  
"It's really not Harry," said Ginny earnestly. "It's all about opening your mind."  
  
Harry looked at her doubtfully, and she continued, speaking very rapidly. "Trelawney gets so caught up in the mechanics of everything that she forgets that divinations is really about feelings, emotions and intuition.  
"Go on," said Harry, "This is really interesting."  
"Ok, take for example, gazing into a crystal ball. When you did that, were you looking for the image to appear inside the ball?"  
"Well, yeah," said Harry. "Where else would it show up?"  
"The ball is a tool to focus on – to relax your mind. You don't see the image inside the ball, but inside your mind."  
"Wow! You are good at this," said Harry, his green eyes sparking with admiration behind his glasses.  
"Not really," said Ginny. "It just comes easy to me, like flying does to you. So what are you studying now – tarot cards?"  
"Yeah, another great mystery to me," admitted Harry.  
"Do you have your deck with you? I can show you a few things that will make it easier for you."  
"Er-um, No, I don't," confessed Harry. "I figured since I was just going to make the stuff up anyhow, I didn't need them."  
"Come on then, let's go back to the dormitory, you can get your deck and I'll show you a few tricks that will make it easier for you.  
  
They quickly gathered up their belongings, and used a charm to shrink them down so that they could carry them in the pockets of their robes. Harry pulled his invisibility cloak around himself, and Ginny was just about to do the same when she remembered she wasn't supposed to have it. She quickly shrunk it and stowed it in her pocket and began to walk towards the library door.  
"Come one Ginny, get under here," said Harry. "How did you get in here in the first place?"  
"Oh, I just snuck in," replied Ginny vaguely.  
"Ginny, with Fred and George as brothers, didn't you learn _anything_ about sneaking around the school?"  
"Well, I guess I'm more like Percy," said Ginny as she moved under the cloak with Harry.  
"You're nothing like Percy, Ginny," said Harry, his voice thick with emotion. "Nothing at all."  
  
He settled the cloak around them, creating a small cocoon that insulated them from the world. They carefully made their way out of the library, and down the dark halls of the castle. Out of nowhere, Mrs. Norris appeared. Ginny smothered a gasp at the sight of the cat. She knew that wherever Mrs. Norris was, Filtch wasn't far behind. Harry grabbed her arm and led her over to a small nook in the wall where a suit of armour might stand. He pushed her back against the wall, and stood facing her, as if trying to shield her from any danger. Filtch walked down the hallway, his footsteps echoing in the empty darkness. He stopped next to Mrs. Norris who seemed to be staring directly at them.  
"What's the matter Mrs. Norris? Is there somebody nearby?" he asked the cat. She gave a loud yowl, almost as if she was answering him, and he peered around the darkened hallway.  
"Who is it, who's there?" asked the caretaker. "I know you're here somewhere."  
After several minutes, Filtch and Mrs. Norris continued their rounds. Ginny and Harry both gave a small gasp as they let their breath out.  
"Oh Harry, that was the most terrifying thing that has ever happened to me," she said.  
"Even more terrible than the chamber of secrets?" asked Harry incredulously.  
"Oh yes. I think getting caught by Filtch would be a thousand times worse than that," she said giving a small laugh. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that Harry had his arms on her shoulder, and they were standing so close to one another.   
  
Harry looked down into her eyes for what seemed like forever. She was so petite, barely reaching his shoulders. He couldn't seem to tear his gaze away from her lips. He slowly lowered his head towards hers, and captured her lips in a very soft kiss. She kissed him back sweetly, and after a minute, he lifted his head and looked at her and grinned.  
"I guess we'd better get back," he said softly.  
"Yeah," she answered, her voice shaking a bit. "I guess we'd better."   
They moved swiftly down the halls until they came to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
"Wronsky Feint," whispered Harry and the portrait slid away to reveal the passage to the common room. They clambered inside and entered the empty common room. Ginny sat down on one of the overstuffed sofas in front of the fire, and Harry ran upstairs to get his deck of tarot cards. They sat for several hours with the cards spread out before them but weariness overtook them and the both fell asleep. Ginny woke to find that someone was poking her in the arm. She opened a bleary eye to find Hermione standing beside the sofa.  
"Wake up," she whispered. "People are going to start coming down soon. It won't do any good at all for them to find you here wrapped up in Harry's arms."  
She slowly, and regretfully extricated herself from his grasp and the two girls ran up the stairs to Hermione's room."


	19. chapter nineteen

"An Acceptable Risk  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Ginny stood nervously in the doorway of the transfigurations classroom unobserved by Professor McGonagall who was grading papers at her desk. Taking a deep breath, she marched resolutely into the classroom.  
"Professor McGonagall, may I ask you a question?" she asked.  
"Yes, Miss Weasley, how may I be of assistance to you?" answered the instructor. She placed her quill on the desk as she spoke, and folded her hands, and focused all her attention on the young woman standing before her.   
"I've a question about transfigurations?"  
"Yes, Miss Weasley," said Professor McGonagall dryly. "I didn't assume you came to ask my advice concerning your wardrobe for the Yule Ball."  
_Oh, if only you knew,_Ginny thought to herself as she mentally rolled her eyes.  
"Well, actually, my question does have to do with clothing. I was wondering what would be the best way to transfigure a piece of material to change the colour.   
  
Minerva McGonagall smothered a sigh and wondered to herself how such a promising student could have changed so dramatically.  
"Really Miss Weasley. I find it a bit absurd that you would waste my time with something as trivial as this. I thought perhaps you were here with a serious question."  
"But I am serious Professor McGonagall," said Ginny. "I-it's for my Mum," she improvised. "I found a wonderful tapestry that I thought she would love, but the colors don't coordinate with her bedroom. I thought if I transfigured the colors to change, it would make a wonderful Christmas gift. _Oh if that wasn't quite possibly the worst fib in the world,_ thought Ginny. _She's going to kill me, I just know it._ But when she looked at the Professor, she was smiling.  
"Miss Weasley, that sounds like a wonderful gift. You know, I always thought your mother would have had quite a future working in transfigurations had she not married your father. But I digress. It's actually quite a simple thing to do, and I don't think you'll have any problems," she said as she wrote down the method for transfiguring material. "If you do, I'm sure Miss Granger can be of assistance. She's very adept at this type of transfiguration."  
"No thank you Professor, I'm sure I can handle it on my own. I won't need **her** help."  
"Miss Weasley, as your head of house, I feel that I must discuss with you," began McGonagall.  
"Thank you Professor," interrupted Ginny rudely. "I need to go to class." She snatched the parchment from the desk and ran from the room.  
  
Professor McGonagall pursed her lips and thought for a moment. She grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a note on it, hung it on the door and strode down the corridor towards Dumbledore's office. Ron, Harry and Hermione approached the classroom from another corridor and saw the sign.  
"Class Cancelled," Harry read. "Hmmm, I wonder what's up with that."  
"Who cares," said Ron. "Let's go down to the Quidditch field and practice," said Ron. "Hermione, do you want to come?" he asked turning towards his girlfriend.  
"Where'd she go?" he asked Harry looking at the empty space where Hermione once stood. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Never mind, she probably went into shock at the though of Transfigurations being canceled and went to the hospital wing. You know Harry, I love her, but she sure is nuts sometimes?"  
  
**********

  
"I tell you Albus, we have to do something," said Professor McGonagall as she walked into the room. "I don't know what has come over that girl, but we have to, oh I don't know, save her from herself," said the uncharacteristically flustered Minerva McGonagall.  
"Minerva, please have a seat," said the Headmaster. "Would you care for a peppermint humbug?"  
"Albus, this is serious," said McGonagall.  
"I presume you are referring to Miss Weasley," said the headmaster popping a humbug into his mouth."  
"Yes it is, I have to tell you, I am quite afraid for that girl. She's on a path she knows nothing about, and is unprepared to handle. Associating with Draco Malfoy and all those other Slytherins. It's unheard of!"  
"Need I remind you Minerva, that we treat all the students and all the houses equally?"  
"Of course Albus," said McGonagall, her face flushing. "It's just that Ginny Weasley is such an innocent, and Mr. Malfoy is," she floundered for a moment trying to come up with a suitable description. "Far more worldly," she finished. "And besides, there is no love lost between the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Despite all your best efforts, the students in those two houses just do not exist well together."  
"May I remind you that Lily Potter and Severus were friends while they were at school," said Dumbledore quietly.  
  
The headmaster templed his hands, and bowed his head down to rest on their peaks.   
"Minerva," he said. "I know this is difficult for you to accept, but you cannot save every student. Have faith that in the end, Miss Weasley will make the right decision."  
Professor McGonagall stared shrewdly at the Headmaster. "You know something Albus, don't you?"  
"Well, I'd like to believe I know a great many things Minerva," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. I wager they wouldn't let me run the school if I didn't."  
"Albus, stop being coy!"  
"Oh, was I being coy Minerva? I hadn't realized. In any event, I don't believe that you have anything to worry about."  
"All right Albus, I'll defer to your judgment," said Professor McGonagall.  
"Thank you Minerva. The students in your house are fortunate indeed to have you watching over them."

  
***************

  
Ginny, are you here?" whispered Hermione as she entered her room. Ginny sat up and pulled the invisibility cloak off of herself.  
"What are you doing here so early?" asked Ginny. "I thought you had transfigurations."  
"I did," said the older girl, "But it was cancelled. Professor McGonagall has never cancelled class before."  
"Oh," said Ginny. "That's probably my fault. I went to see her today to ask her about transfiguring your dress, and I'm afraid I must have upset her. I wish I could apologize to her."  
"I think she'll forgive you if you can manage to snap Harry out of his funk. And Ginny," she added excitedly. "I think it's starting to work. Harry asked me to help him catch up with his schoolwork."  
"I know," said Ginny smugly. "He told me last night."  
"What!"  
"I saw him in the library last night, and we talked. He told me all about everyone helping him get caught up. I think it's a step in the right direction," said Ginny.   
"The only thing I can't help him with is Divinations," said Hermione. "And neither can Ron, he makes up all his predictions. I knew he should have dropped that foolish class."  
"I helped him with it last night," admitted Ginny, her voice soft.  
"What did you say?" asked Hermione, her mouth gaping open.  
"I said I helped him. I like divinations, and I'm good at them," she answered defiantly.   
  
Hermione stared at Ginny as if she had never seen her before.  
"I didn't know you liked divinations Ginny? Why didn't you ever tell me that before?"  
"Well, I know how much you hate that subject, so I figured it would be better if I didn't talk about it."  
"Oh, well, I-was I really that much of a prig about it?" asked Hermione.  
"Yes," said Ginny bluntly. "But honestly, I don't think you ever really gave divinations a chance. You got so exasperated with Professor Trelawney that you gave up. I think you probably would have done the same with flying, but Madam Hooch wouldn't let you."  
Hermione thought about what Ginny said and reluctantly agreed. "You may be right Ginny," she admitted. "But I think there's more to it than just that. Neither one of those subjects came easily to me, and I think I just couldn't deal with it. I don't mind working hard in a class but to work so hard and fail so dismally. I just didn't know how to deal with it."  
"Well, you didn't expect to be terrific at everything, did you?"  
Hermione had the grace to flush before answering. "Truthfully, I did. At muggle school, everything was easy, and when I came here, everything except for flying was a snap. And you're right. Madam Hooch wouldn't allow me to quit. But divinations was an elective, and when I couldn't get it right off, I just dropped it."  
  
Ginny reached across the bed where the two girls had been sitting and hugged her friend. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad. It's hard being best friends with someone who's so perfect you know." The two girls were giggling when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Ginny jumped off the bed and swathed herself in the invisibility cloak and went to stand in the corner. Hermione made sure Ginny was hidden and opened the door to find Harry standing on the other side.  
"H-hi Harry," she stammered nervously. "Did you need something?"  
"Yeah," said Harry. "Can I talk to you for a bit?"  
"Sure, why don't we go down to the common room," said Hermione, trying to push him back out the door.  
"No, this is private, and I don't want anybody to overhear."  
"Fine," she said in a resigned voice. "Why don't you come on in?"  
  
Harry entered the room and sat down on a chair by her desk, just inches away from where Ginny stood.  
"Do you know where Ginny is?" he asked.  
"Harry, why would I know where Ginny is," said Hermione. "In case you hadn't noticed, she's scratched me off her friend list. But if I were to wager a guess, she's probably with Malfoy. She's **always** with him."  
"She can't be," said Harry. "Not after last night."  
"Last night?" asked Hermione. "What was last night?  
"I went to the library to study after lights out, and Ginny was there. We had the best talk. Did you know, she's practically an expert at divinations?"  
"You don't say?" said Hermione faintly.  
"Yeah," he said excitedly. "We came back here and she worked with me for hours."  
"Harry, what aren't you telling me?" asked Hermione. "Even at the best of times, you don't get this excited over divinations. What else happened?"  
Harry didn't say anything, but his face turned a dull red and his eyes snapped green fire.   
"Never mind Hermione, but I have to find her. I want to ask her to the Yule Ball."  
Hermione heard a faint gasp from the corner where Ginny was hiding, and she quickly coughed to cover it up.  
"Um, Harry, I don't quite know how to tell you this, but Ginny's already accepted another invitation to the ball," she said gently.  
"How would you know Hermione?" asked Harry. "You yourself said she isn't your friend anymore. Besides, none of the others have said anything about taking her."  
  
Hermione toyed with her hairbrush and looked over into the corner where Ginny was hiding, trying to find an answer.  
"In potions the other day, I overheard someone complaining that Ginny had stolen her date for the Yule Ball," said Hermione.  
"Who? Who was it?" asked Harry.  
"Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione, her eyes full of sorrow. "I'm sorry Harry, but Ginny's going to the ball with Draco Malfoy  
"Oh," said Harry bleakly. "I guess I just waited too long to ask her."  
"Probably Harry. I'm sure if you had asked her earlier, she would have said yes right away."  
"Yeah, I just figured after last night that she'd want to go with me."  
"Look Harry, don't give up," said Hermione. "It may be too late for the Yule Ball, but just don't give up on Ginny. Promise me!"  
"I won't Hermione. It's taken me a long time to realize just how wonderful she really is," said Harry standing up and walking across the floor to the door. "I'm not about to let her go now."


	20. chapter twenty

An Acceptable Risk  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
The students filed into the great hall, buzzing with curiosity. Denis Creevey, followed his brother Colin over to the Gryffindor table and the two sat down across the table from Ron. "What do you think is happening?" he asked excitedly, his voice breaking. "Harry, do you have any idea?"  
"Denis, shut up and leave Harry alone," said Colin, "Can't you see Harry isn't feeling well? Are you ok Harry?"  
"He's fine Colin," said Ron, "Just leave him alone." He turned to Harry and said under his breath, "Are you ok, you look horrible."  
"Thanks," snapped Harry. "You're looking pretty wonderful yourself. In fact, why don't you dump Hermione and come to the ball with me instead?"  
"Alright, there's no need to get so testy. What's wrong with you anyhow?" asked Ron.  
"I'm sorry Ron," said Harry, rubbing his forehead. "I didn't sleep too well, and I have a headache."  
"A headache, or a scar ache," said Ron, eyeing his friend closely. When Harry said nothing Ron continued, "That's what I thought, did you tell Dumbledore?"  
"I tried to, but he was called away early this morning. Professor McGonagall promised she'd take me to see him as soon as he got back."  
"Well, it looks like you're going to get your chance," said Ron, nodding towards the head table, where the teachers sat. "He just walked in."  
  
Professor Dumbledore went to his place at the head table, followed by the rest of the teaching staff. He remained standing until the room fell silent. He cleared his throat to speak, but for the first time, seemed at a loss for words. He looked out over the great hall, his gaze seeming to observe each and every student.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt your studies and bring you all here," he said. "But I have an announcement to make. Effective immediately, there will no longer be any trips to Hogsmeade, for any of the students or staff." A loud buzz filled the room as the students discussed this shocking bit of information.  
"If I may have your attention please," said Dumbledore holding up his hand. "Last night, there was an attack on Hogsmeade. I fear that most of the village was destroyed."  
Exclamations of shock and fear filled the air. Dumbledore surveyed the room, noting the expressions on the students face. Over the din in the great hall, a voice struggled to be heard. Dumbledore held his hands up for silence, and as the room settled down, Draco Malfoy stood up and addressed Dumbledore.  
"Do they know who did it?" he asked.  
"Yes Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid we do. Voldemort, and his supporters razed the village. The silent Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables turned as one to stare at those seated at the Slytherin table. There was an aura of excitement surrounding the Slytherin table. A few of the Slytherins seemed shocked that such a thing could happen, but most of the others wore smug looks of expectation. Crabbe nudged Malfoy and began to whisper to him, but Malfoy ignored him and just stared at Dumbledore.  
  
Ron stood up and addressed the Headmaster. "Will you be bringing the survivors here Professor Dumbledore?"  
"No Mr. Weasley. Unfortunately, there were no survivors. Every living creature that was in the village was murdered."  
"But why?" asked Susan Abbott, a seventh year Hufflepuff. "I thought that, um, you-know-who, hated people who were of mixed blood. Why would he destroy a village comprised entirely of witches and wizards?"  
"Yeah, that's right!" shouted Malfoy. "This is all probably some plot dreamed up to discredit Lord Voldemort," he said almost desperately.  
"No, Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid that's not the case. Voldemort's mark was seen hovering above the village. And to address Miss Abbott's question, I'm not sure why they did it, unless it was to prove that they can, and to try to scare us into believing that we are no longer safe within the walls of Hogwarts.  
"What's going to happen now?" asked Hermione from her spot beside Ron.  
"Life will go on as always Miss Granger. Students will attend classes, and we shall still have our Yule Ball." This pronouncement caused another low buzz to fill the room. Dumbledore waited until the room was silent before he continued. "There will be several small changes. All students shall remain here until after the Yule Ball. The day after the Yule Ball, all students will leave Hogwarts. No student will remain at Hogwarts for the holidays. There will be no exceptions to this rule," said Dumbledore, looking directly at Harry. "If it is not possible for you to go to your homes, other arrangements will be made for you. Please see your head of house if you have any questions. Also, we shall be having extra Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons for the remainder of the school year. You are all dismissed," he said and stepped down from the dais where the head table was located. One by one, the other professors rose, and followed Dumbledore out of the hall.  
  
The students exited the Great Hall and made their way back to their dormitories, with the exception of Harry, who made is way towards Dumbledore's office. He stared at the statue that guarded the door. "Lemon Drop," he said, but nothing happened. "Chocolate Frogs?" "Peppermint Sticks?"  
"Try Dairy Bar," said a voice behind Harry.  
"Dairy Bar," said Harry obediently and the door slid open. Harry turned around to see who was behind him and saw Dumbledore peering at him, his eyes twinkling.  
"Oh, sir, I was just coming to see you," said Harry.  
"Well, yes Harry, that stands to reason, it is my office after all," said Dumbledore with a chuckle. "Come upstairs, assume you have a lot of questions." Harry followed Dumbledore up the twisting staircase and into the office. A warm fire crackled on the hearth, and a table with a tea tray sat in front of it. Fawkes sat on his perch and watched the room through his unblinking eyes.  
"Have a seat Harry," said Dumbledore. "I am longing for a cup of tea, won't you join me?"  
"No thanks," answered Harry. "Sir, I – well, that is, Sirius was staying in the cave outside of Hogsmeade again. Did he, was he," Harry's voice trailed off weakly.  
"I'm sorry Harry, but at this point, I don't know anything more than I revealed to the school." As Dumbledore spoke, Fawkes flew of his perch and came to rest on Harry's shoulder. Instead of comforting him, this time Harry felt as though the weight of the Phoenix was smothering him.  
  
"Harry!" said Dumbledore sharply. "I know this is difficult for you, but you are not the only person to suffer losses from this attack. In fact, everyone at this school is affected by this attack."  
"Yes, I know, it's just that Sirius was," again he faltered.  
"I know, a tie to your parents. I understand that Harry, but we can't afford to wallow in self-pity right now. We all need to keep a clear head.  
"Wallowing in self-pity? Is that what you think I'm doing?" shouted Harry in anger.  
"Not any more I don't," said Dumbledore. "Now I think you're good and angry. Good, keep that anger close at hand Harry. Don't let it consume you; never let it consume you. But remember how you are feeling right now, it will help you later."  
Harry looked at Dumbledore confused by his words. He found it difficult to believe the Headmaster was encouraging his feelings of rage.  
"One more question if I may Professor?" asked Harry. "Am I to go to the Dursley's for the holiday?"  
"No Harry. Molly Weasley sent me an owl right off, insisting that we send you home with Ron and Ginny." His words caused Harry to smile with relief.   
"What about Hermione?"  
"Miss Granger has also been extended an invitation. Whether she chooses to accept it or not is her decision." Harry smiled again because he knew nothing would keep Hermione from the Burrow.  
  
"Sir, my scar kept me awake most of last night. It was aching terribly. It hasn't hurt his bad in quite a while, and when I was able to sleep, I kept having terrible nightmares."  
"Yes, I was afraid of that," said Dumbledore. "With Voldemort so close, it was bound to have some effect on you. How are you feeling now?"  
"Well, it's a bit achy, but nothing at all like it was last night.  
"I think it's safe to surmise that he's moving away from here, but Harry, I want a solemn promise from you. I want you to come to me right away at the slightest twinge of your scar. And if it happens to hurt you over the holiday, send me an owl right away."  
"I will sir," said Harry, rising from his chair. "May I ask you just one more question? It's about Ginny."  
"Remember the anger," said Dumbledore in a vague manner. "Now, if you will excuse me, I do have some things to attend to."  
  
Harry stood, causing Fawkes to fly back to his perch and walked towards the door, puzzled b Dumbledore's abruptness. He left the office and went through the hall, back to the Gryffindor tower. Walking past an empty classroom, he saw Ginny Weasley sitting at a table studying. Harry was just to walk in when he realized that Ginny was speaking with someone. Peering inside, he saw that her companion was Draco Malfoy. He started to walk away and stopped, as he felt anger filling his very being. _Something's got to change,_ he thought. _Ginny's making a huge mistake, and somebody's got to stop her. **I've** got to stop her!  _He walked past the classroom, his mind full of ideas. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it, but he was going to make Ginny realize that she belonged with him.


	21. chapter twentyone

An Acceptable Risk  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
The seventh year students from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff made their way across the grounds towards the greenhouses for their Herbology lesson. The sky was tinged with a gray-green smoke, and the smell of sulfur hung in the air. The sight of the smoke rising up from what was left of Hogsmeade caused Harry to stop and stare.  
"What's the use?" he muttered. "There's nothing I can do anyhow."  
"Eh? What's that Harry?" asked Justin Fitch-Fetchley who had walked up beside him. "Did you just say something?"  
"No, nothing," sighed Harry. He looked around at the students assembled for class. Professor Sprout opened the door and the students filed inside.   
"Justin, where's Hannah?" he asked, referring to Hannah Abbott, another Hufflepuff.  
  
"Oh, hadn't you heard? She's in the hospital wing," said Justin.  
"Why? Is she sick or something?" asked Harry.  
"In shock is more like it," said Justin as they began to dig in the soil. "Her mum and dad were staying at the Three Broomsticks. I guess her mum had bought her some new dress robes for the Yule Ball and they decided to bring them up to her instead of sending them by owl. It was supposed to be a big surprise. They gave her the robes the other day, and decided to stick around for the ball, and bring Hannah home with them for the holidays. You know, make a nice little holiday out of it. But instead, they got caught in the attacks. Professor Sprout told her about it last night."  
  
Harry said nothing, but stood up from the patch of earth he had been digging in and approached Professor Sprout. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She smiled slightly and gave a small nod. He then walked over to Neville and said something to him in a low voice. The two spoke softly for several minutes and then Neville quickly gathered up his belongings and walked with Harry to the greenhouse door. Harry sent Ron and Hermione what he hoped was a reassuring glance, and then he and Neville left the greenhouse and began the journey back to the castle.  
"I don't understand Harry," said Neville when they were clear of the greenhouse. "How did you find out about my mum and dad?"  
"I found out by accident Neville, but then Dumbledore asked me to respect your privacy and not mention it to you. Neville, I'm really sorry that I never asked you before about why you lived with your grandmother. I was always so caught up in my own problems. I guess I wasn't a very good friend.  
"But Harry," said Neville aghast. "You're the Boy Who Lived. You've always had so much going on in your life fending off attacks from You-Know-Who. Why should you even bother about me?"  
"Right," said Harry bitterly. "I'm the boy who lived, you're the boy whose parents were tortured by death eaters, and now Hannah's the girl who's parents were killed by death eaters. We may not be able to do much for Hannah, but at least we can let her know that she has two people close by who understand some of what she's going through right now. We can be there for her, if she'll let us."  
  
"Hanna doesn't have any other family except for her parents Harry," said Neville as they climbed the great stone steps to the castle. "She's alone now."  
"She has me Neville, and she has you as well," said Harry. "I'm going to owl Mrs. Weasley and see if Hannah can come to the Burrow for the holidays.  
"Don't," said Neville. "She's coming home with me," he said, his voice resolute. "Can I tell you something Harry?"  
"Sure Neville."  
"I love her you know."  
"I figured as much. You two are almost always together," said Harry as they walked through the doors of the castle. Their footsteps echoed in the hallway as they made their way to the staircase leading to the hospital wing.  
"I don't know what's going to happen next," began Neville. "As Professor Dumbledore said, we are living in a very dangerous time. I don't know what tomorrow will bring, but I do know that it will be easier to face with Hannah by my side."  
  
Harry reached to open the door to the hospital wing when a voice behind them stopped them in their tracks.   
"Where are you two going?" inquired Professor Snape. "I believe you are both supposed to be in Herbology right now. Flouting the rules again Potter? I expect no less of you, but _you_ Longbottom – I'm amazed." Before Harry could open his mouth to say anything, Neville spoke up.  
"We're going to see Hannah Abbot in the hospital wing Professor," he said in a clear, firm voice. "Professor Sprout gave us permission to do so. Now, if you'll excuse us, our friend needs us." Neville turned his back on Snape and walked through the door into the hospital wing, with Harry trailing behind him. As he walked though the door, Harry looked back at Snape who stood watching them. But instead of the look of loathing that Harry expected to see in his eyes, there was a glint of admiration.  
  
After a visit to a distraught Hannah, the two boys returned to the Gryffindor common room, where Neville composed a letter telling, not asking his Grandmother about Hannah joining them for the holidays. They were just preparing to leave for the owlry, when Hedwig appeared outside the window. Harry rushed to let her in, and she landed on the window ledge. Harry quickly undid the letter that was fastened to her leg and gave her a treat. She nipped his fingers and ate the treat and waited patiently.  
"Hedwig, I need you to take this to Neville's grandmother. Be as quick as possible, it's very important. The owl pecked at his hand as if to say that she never delayed, and took off out the window. Harry sat down in front of the roaring fire and opened the letter that Hedwig had delivered.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I'm all right,  
  
Snuffles._  
  
"Who's the letter from Harry?" asked Neville. Harry thought for a moment before answering and decided to go on.   
"It's from my God Father," he said cautiously.  
"I didn't know you had a God Father? Is he a wizard? How come you don't live with him instead of those awful muggles?"  
"Well, he's not in a position where I can stay with him right now, but maybe someday it will happen. Look Neville, I really want to tell you about him, but I can't, not right now," said Harry "It's just that he's working against Voldemort, and I really can't talk about it."  
"It's ok Harry, I understand," said Neville. "Listen, I'm going to go back and sit with Hannah for a while."  
"Ok Neville. I'll be up later." Harry waited a few minutes until he knew for certain that Neville was gone and he left the common room and made his way to Dumbledore's office. He uttered the password and ran up the stone steps, Sirius's letter still in his hand. He knocked on the door leading to the office and when it opened, he rushed in.  
"Professor, Professor, he's not dead! He isn't dead!" shouted Harry.  
"Yes," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "I can see that for myself." Harry whipped around and found Sirius standing behind him


	22. chapter twenty two

An Acceptable Risk  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
**At The Ball**  
  
The Great Hall was illuminated by candlelight reflecting off of the wings of a thousand fairies flying under the enchanted ceiling. Ron and Hermione walked in, followed closely by Hannah Abbott who was escorted by both Neville Longbottom and Harry. Hermione wore robes made of a shimmering magenta material.  
"I don't know Hermione," said Ron in an affectionate voice. "I think you might be trying to give Gilderoy Lockhart a run for his money in those robes."  
"Oh shut up Ron," Hermione returned good-naturedly. "You're just jealous because my robes clash with your hair."  
  
Hannah wore dress robes of the palest pink, their soft color broken only by the black band of mourning she wore on her left arm. A soft murmur filled the great hall as the story of Hannah's loss passed from student to student. Within minutes, they were surrounded by a group of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff students.  
"What's the matter Harry?" teased Ernie MacMillian. "Couldn't you find a date your own?" At his question, all eyes turned to look at Hannah, Neville and Harry.  
"Well, we were going to duel over her," said Harry. "But then Hannah stepped in and offered to escort us both. Boy was I happy." As he spoke, Harry moved away from Hannah, shifting the attention towards him. "I didn't fancy dueling with Neville. I was afraid he'd turn me into a fly and then sic Trevor on me." The group exploded with laughter, and Hannah shot Harry a look of gratitude for deflecting the attention away from her.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up at the head table and addressed the students. "Students and faculty. It gives me great pleasure to introduce our musical guests for tonight, the _Haunted Hags_. There was a smattering of applause from the faculty, which was drowned out by the shouts of appreciation from the students. The lead singer raised her wand and filled the Great Hall with a wispy fog, and opened her mouth to sing, when a sudden silence filled the air. Every head turned towards the entrance of the Great Hall where Ginny Weasley stood, arm in arm with Draco Malfoy. Ginny wore her red hair in an upsweep, with stray curls dangling down in a provocative manner. Her robes were red, with black lace on top, and instead of being loose and flowing, were cut to follow the curves of her body. Ginny held her head high, and the two stepped into the Great Hall.   
"Ginny, cover yourself up," said Ron, pushing his way towards his sister.   
  
Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and pulled him away from Ginny.  
"Don't Ron," she said in an undertone. "Not here, and not now. Please?"  
"Fine," said Ron. "But she's positively indecent. Mum would have a fit if she knew."  
"Well she doesn't know, and you're not going to tell her Ron. Now let's go sit down and listen to the music." At Dumbledore's signal, the Haunted Hags began to play, and two by two, the students drifted onto the dance floor. Draco escorted Ginny to a small table in a secluded corner of the Great Hall.  
"Draco, would you mind getting me some punch?" Ginny asked. "I'm quite thirsty." Malfoy nodded and headed over to the refreshment table. As soon as he was across the hall, Pansy Parkinson approached the table.  
"I don't know who you think you are Ginny Weasley," she said in her shrill voice. "Draco's mine, he always has been, and he always will be!"  
"Really?" said Ginny as she raised an eyebrow and let her eyes go up and down the length of Pansy's puce coloured robes. She then looked over Pansy's shoulder to see Malfoy returning with their punch. "I was under the impression that people didn't _own_ each other Pansy. Perhaps you could explain to me how you _own_ Draco. I'm not quite sure I understand how its possible."  
"Quite right Pet," drawled Draco setting the glasses of punch down on the table. Ginny smiled her thanks to him for the punch, but shuddered inwardly at the endearment. "I'd be interested in hearing that for myself. I don't belong to anybody Pansy. Least of all, you."  
"Don't be ridiculous Draco," simpered Pansy. "You know our fathers agreed to an alliance between our families. You know you won't go against anything your father decides."  
  
Ginny sat back and watched with interest as Draco and Pansy argued back and forth. The angrier Malfoy got, the paler his complexion became. When he was so pale that he looked as though he were about to pass out, Ginny broke into the conversation.  
"You know Draco," she said sweetly. "I'd hate to cause problems between you and Pansy. So why don't I just…"  
"No Ginny, really it's okay. Pansy was just leaving," Draco said quickly. "Weren't you Pansy?"  
"But what about your father?" shrilled Pansy. "What's he going to say?"  
"My mother and my father both wish to have Ginny join us for Christmas at Malfoy Manor," said Draco. "I believe that let's you know where my parents stand on the matter Pansy."  
  
His announcement caused Pansy's face to fall. She turned and stormed away leaving Draco and Ginny alone. Draco turned to Ginny to explain. "I just got an owl from them tonight. I was going to ask you later on." Ginny looked at him while her mind raced, trying to figure out some way out of this situation.   
"Draco, I don't know what to say," she began. "I'm really touched that your family would like me to come to your house for the holidays, but I can't." _Why can't I,_ she thought to herself frantically. "It's the boys," she said brightening a bit. "All my brothers are going to be home for Christmas this year. Mum would kill me if I weren't there too. Why don't you come home with me instead?" she asked. The look on Draco's face was priceless. She could no more imagine Draco Malfoy at the Burrow than she could Professor Snape. Draco started say something, but Ginny interrupted him.  
"Never mind," she said. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to come," she said. "It's going to be very crowded there. Besides, Harry and Hermione will be there," she added glumly.   
"Ginny," said Malfoy, trying to speak over her voice. "I'd like to come. It will be, er, different."  
"You would," said Ginny bleakly. "Oh, how wonderful. Uh, Draco, would you excuse me for a moment, I need to go, uh, powder my nose." She stood up quickly and crossed the dance floor, catching Hermione's eye as she left. Hermione waited a moment and excused herself to Ron and followed Ginny out of the Great Hall.  
  
The two girls met inside Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, holding their robes above the puddles of water on the floor. The steady drip-dripping of a faucet accented the faint sound of the Haunted Hags music as it echoed across the halls of the castle.  
"Hermione, you have to help me," whispered Ginny. "What am I going to do?"  
"Well for starters, I'd pull up the top of that robe," said Hermione. "What did you do, put a shrinking charm on it?"  
"Hermione, I'm serious!" whispered Ginny furiously. "I have a real problem here. Draco invited me to go home with him for the holidays."  
"What!" said Hermione. "What are you going to do, you can't go."  
"I wish someone would invite me home for the holidays," whimpered a voice located in the S bend of the sink pipes. "Nobody ever wants to spend any time with me."  
"Myrtle, do you mind, this is a private conversation," snapped Hermione. "I'll come visit you after the holidays. I promise."  
"No you won't. Nobody ever visits me. I'm just so lonely," wailed the voice piteously.   
"Myrtle, will you leave us alone!" shouted Hermione.  
"Fine, if you want to be that way about it," sniffed Myrtle. She floated out of the sink drain and crossed over into the stall splashed into the water in the toilet, sending a fresh stream of water across the floor.  
"Oh really," said Hermione. She nipped quickly into the stall and flushed the toilet and sent Myrtle rushing out into the lake.  
  
"Ok, she's gone," said Hermione. "Ginny, what are you going to do, you can't go there. Dumbledore won't let you. Your family won't let you, **I** won't let you."  
"Don't worry, I told him I couldn't, but, well, I," stammered Ginny.  
"You what?" prompted Hermione. "Come on Ginny, tell me."  
"Well," she said taking, a deep breath. "I invited him to spend the holidays at the Burrow!" she let out in a rush.  
"Oh no," said Hermione. "Well this promises to be the worst Christmas holiday ever, that is, unless he said no," she added hopefully.  
"He said yes," said Ginny dully. "Hermione, what am I going to do."  
"You are going to do nothing," said Hermione. "I, on the other hand, am going to go send an owl to your mother letting her know to expect an extra _guest_. You are going to get back to the Great Hall before Malfoy becomes suspicious. Ron's going to have a fit when he hears about this," she added as an afterthought.


	23. chapter twenty three

An Acceptable Risk  
  
Part Twenty-Three  
  
**Last Dance**  
  
  
The Yule Ball was winding down to a close when Harry whispered something to Ron and passed him a piece of parchment. Ron took the parchment, grinned at Harry and crossed the dance floor and exited the Great Hall. Several minutes later, he rushed back into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry. Ginny watched, with a bemused expression on her face, as she and Draco danced to the music of _The Haunted Hags_. The song ended, and Draco escorted Ginny back to their table. They had no sooner sat down when a large spotted owl swooped into the Great Hall and landed on the table next to Draco. He reached over and removed the parchment that was strapped to the owl's leg and unfolded it, while Ginny fed the bird a bit of Christmas pudding.  
  
"Ginny," said Draco, folding up the parchment. "I'm sorry, I have to leave. I've just received an urgent message from my father."  
"I do hope nothing is wrong Draco," said Ginny."  
"No, I don't think so. His message just said for me to go to my dormitory and wait for another message. I'm going to miss the end of the ball. I'm sorry, but really, I have to go see what he wants."  
"Of course you do Draco. You go ahead, I'm just going to wait down here for the end of the Ball and then go upstairs with the rest of my house."  
"This isn't the ending I had in mind," he said reaching out to squeeze her hand."  
"Oh, me either," said Ginny. _But I'm sure glad it happened this way_ she thought to herself. "Go on, find out what your father wants, and I'll see you in the morning."  
Draco left the Great Hall reluctantly, followed several minutes later by Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Dumbledore announced the last dance of the evening, and _The Haunted Hags_ broke into a romantic ballad. Ginny looked across the Hall to where Harry had sat, but he was nowhere in site. She stood up and moved to a dark corner of the room where she could watch the dancing unobserved. A tap on her shoulder caused her to turn around, but there was nobody there.  
"Would you care to dance?" asked a disembodied voice.  
"Harry?" she giggled. "Is that you?"  
Harry's face appeared in front of her, floating in mid-air. She felt a small breeze and found herself enveloped under the invisibility cloak with Harry.  
"Dance with me Ginny?" he asked again. She said nothing, but stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed back and forth to the music in silence for several minutes before Harry cleared his throat.  
"Ginny?"  
"Yes, Harry," she whispered.  
"I – well, I, Happy Christmas, Ginny."  
"Happy Christmas to you also, Harry," she replied, trying to mask the disappointment in her voice. _What were you expecting?_ she asked herself. _A declaration of love? With you following that slimy git Malfoy around all the time?_ She bowed her head so that she was looking directly into his chest. Harry removed one of his arms from her waist and placed his hand under her chin and raised her face so she was looking at him. He leaned down and kissed her gently.   
  
"Ginny, I," he began.  
"Harry, where are you?" a voice whispered. "The Ball's over, and everyone is supposed to go back to their dormitories."  
"Just a minute, Ron," he answered. "I'll be right there."  
"Did you ever find Ginny?"  
"No. No I didn't," he said, smiling down at her. "You go ahead, I'll be right up.  
"Right," said Ron. "Bye then." They listened, as Ron's footsteps grew fainter. Harry leaned down and kissed her again, very tenderly.  
"Thanks for the dance Ginny. You look very beautiful tonight. You sparkle like a star up in the sky." He kissed her one more time before he peered out from the cloak to make sure nobody could see them.  
"It's all clear," he said. "Go ahead."  
Ginny slipped out from the cloak and made her way across the Great Hall, catching up with a few straggling students who didn't want the festivities to end.  
  
The following morning, Ginny closed the lid on her trunk and prepared to go down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She paused to look in the mirror while she remembered Harry's words from the night before. She ran a brush through her hair and went down into the deserted Gryffindor common room. She quelled her disappointment at not seeing Harry and hurried down to the Great Hall. She sat down in a deserted section of the Gryffindor table and helped herself to some bacon. She glanced over at the Slytherin table, but there was no sign of Malfoy. The Great Hall filled with the beating wings as hundreds of owls descended upon the Great Hall to deliver the morning mail. Pigwidgeon landed on the table next to her and pecked at her fingers. She fed the small owl a bite of bacon and removed the parchment from his leg.  
  
_Dear Ginny,  
  
I got Hermione's owl. Oh, child, what have you done? Draco Malfoy in this house. Your father and brother's will explode. However, it is far more suitable than your other option. My daughter go to Malfoy Manor indeed! I'll meet you at Kings Cross today. Try to keep Draco away from your brother as long as possible."  
  
Love, Mum_  
  
Ginny folded the parchment and slipped the parchment inside her robe and watched as Pig flew off in the direction of the owlery. Ron sat down next to her and reached for the pitcher of pumpkin juice.  
"Was that Pig?" he asked, his eyes bleary from lack of sleep.  
"Oh, uh, yes it was. Mum just sent me a note saying she'd meet us at Kings Cross today, that's all."  
"I'm kind of glad we're going home this Christmas," said Ron. "I think it will do you a world of good to go home, and get away from some of the more unsavory element here."  
"Unsavory element?" she asked, her voice rising a bit. "What do you mean, unsavory element?"  
"Don't be dense Ginny, you know what I'm talking about," said Ron looking over at the Slytherin table.   
"Ron Weasley, I think you need to keep your big fat mouth shut," said Ginny though clenched teeth. "Who I associate with is none of your business. I'm going to my room, and I'd appreciate it if you would just stay away from me!" She stormed out of the Great Hall, and straight into the arms of Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Oh, uh, good morning Draco. I hope everything is okay with your father?"  
"Well, actually, about that," he said flushing. "It turns out that the owl wasn't from my father. It was something Pansy dreamed up to try and get me away so that she could talk to me again. I'm sorry I had to leave you alone at the Ball. I can't believe I fell for such a stupid trick."  
"It's okay Draco, really. The Ball broke up shortly after you left and I went to bed. So, are you all packed to leave? I got an owl from my Mum, and she said to tell you that you are more than welcome at The Burrow."  
"Some how, I doubt that," said Draco dryly. "But it will give us a good chance to practice your apparating lessons as well."  
Ginny smiled weakly and quickly excused herself.   
  
As soon as Draco entered the Great Hall, Ginny quickly made her way to the Headmaster's office.  
"Plum Pudding," she said to the statue and it slid back to reveal the passageway to the Headmaster's office. She made quick work of the stairs, and knocked softly on the door.  
"Come in," said Dumbledore, and the door swung open. "Problems Miss Weasley," he said.  
"Yes, well, perhaps," she said. "I'm not sure really. See, Draco invited me to go home with him for the holidays, and I knew that wouldn't be a good thing, so I did the only thing I could think of. I invited him to The Burrow for the holiday."  
"That was quite wise of you Ginny," said the older man kindly. "For you to go to Malfoy Manor could have been tragic indeed."  
"But sir, what about Harry?" asked Ginny. "Harry's coming home with us for Christmas, isn't he? What if Draco tries to hurt him somehow."  
"Your concerns, though admirable, are unfounded. No harm will come to Harry from Mr. Malfoy over the holidays. I can promise you that."  
  
Ginny thanked Dumbledore for his time and wished him a Happy Holiday before she made her way back to her room. Several hours later she sat with Draco in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The train pulled into Kings Cross and quickly emptied of students. Ginny and Draco got off the train and stood on the crowded platform 9 ¾. Suddenly Ginny grabbed Draco's arm and pointed.  
"Look, there they are! Over there!" They pushed their way through the throng of students. The crowd parted and before them stood Molly Weasley, Ron, Harry and Hermione.  
"Oh good, Ginny there you are," said Mrs. Weasley. "And this must be Draco," she added pleasantly. "We're all very happy that you'll be joining us for the holidays."  
"Bloody hell," said Ron. "What's he doing here?"


	24. chapter twenty four

An Acceptable Risk  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
**The Leaky Cauldron**  
  
"Ronald Weasley, watch your language," said Molly Weasley, while Hermione gave him a sharp poke in the back. "Now, do we have everyone? Ron, and Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Draco. Yes, that's everyone. Your father had a car and driver from the ministry bring me over to pick you up. I'm afraid we may be a bit cramped, but we'll manage," said Molly as she led them all across the platform. They crossed through the portal and appeared on the Kings Cross platform and began to make their way to the parking area.  
  
"A _car_?" asked Draco snidely. "Why not use a portkey?"  
"We have several errands to run dear," said Molly calmly. "Besides, after what happened at Hogsmeade, the Ministry has asked everyone to limit their use of portkeys. Floo powder, can be used, and people are still allowed to apparate, but you all are too young for that."  
Her comment caused Draco to shoot Ginny a knowing look, but he refrained from saying anything.  
"Where do we need to go Mum?" asked Ron.  
"Our first stop is Diagon Alley. I have a few things to pick up for Christmas, and I'm assuming that none of you had any opportunity to do any of your holiday shopping yet. Oh look, there's the car," she said, pointing to a Volvo station wagon. They quickly loaded their trunks into the back of the wagon, and piled Crookshank's basket as well as Hedwig's and Pigwidgeon's cages on top of their trunks. The car seemed to magically expand to fit all of them, and the settled in to make the trip to the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Weasley insisted they all stop for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before doing their shopping. Tom, the innkeeper, sat them in a private room and took their orders.  
"Nothing for me Mum, I don't seem to have much of an appetite," said Ron shooting Draco a dark look.  
  
"Ronald Weasley, you come with me right this instant!" cried Molly. She reached over and grabbed Ron by the ear and dragged him out of the room. It was humorous to see tall lanky Ron being dragged across the floor by Molly who was so short of stature, yet nobody laughed. Harry and Hermione both looked at the floor awkwardly as the door to the room slammed. Draco leaned back in his chair, with a smirk on his face. Ginny surveyed the scene, burst into tears and rushed out another door in the direction of the rest room. Draco and Harry both rose from their seats to follow her but Hermione was quicker.  
"You two wait here. Neither one of you can go into the woman's room. I'll take care of it." She exited the room swiftly, following Ginny. Harry and Draco glared at each other and returned to their seats. An uncomfortable silence filled the room until Draco cleared his throat and looked at Harry.  
"So, how does this work Potter?" he asked."  
"How does what work?"  
"The meal. We certainly can't expect the Weasleys to pay for us. Everybody knows they don't have any money," Draco said in a condescending voice. "It would probably bankrupt them."  
  
Harry glared at Draco across the table, sparks of green shooting from his eyes. "The way it works, you ignorant jerk, is that I slip out part way through the meal and give old Tom enough money to pay for me, and Hermione and you, and a little extra to help defray the cost of the Weasley's meals as well."  
"I'm not letting you pay for my meal," said Draco. "I pay my own way!"  
"That's fine," said Harry. "Do what you want, but if you do **anything** to embarrass Mrs. Weasley, you'll live to regret it!"  
"I won't," said Draco shoving a small pile of sickles across the table at Harry. "Here, when you go see Tom, add that to the pot," he said, looking down at the table. Harry slid the money into his pocket and nodded to Draco.   
  
The two stared at each other for a while until Draco broke the silence again.  
"Why aren't you going home to those muggles you live with anyhow Potter?"  
"Why aren't you going home to Malfoy Manor?"  
"Ginny asked me to spend the holidays with her," answered Draco.  
"And I was asked by Ron to spend the holidays with him," said Harry.  
"Right," drawled Draco. "It's more likely your afraid to be around any muggles with the Dark Lord growing more powerful."  
"Hardly," said Harry. "Voldemort and his followers just destroyed the only entirely wizarding village in all of England. There wasn't a single muggle in the village, and he leveled it!" said Harry, his voice rising. "Do you think _anybody_ who fights against Voldemort is safe anywhere?"  
  
Draco looked taken aback, as if he hadn't realized that Voldemort and his Death Eaters had destroyed a **wizarding** village.  
"Why do you suppose he did it?" he asked Harry.  
"Why did who do what?" asked Ron, as he and his mother walked back into the room.  
"Why did Voldemort destroy Hogsmeade?" asked Harry. Ron flinched at hearing Voldemort's name but he quashed down his revulsion at the name and answered.  
"It's a strategy," he said. "He wants everyone to know he's doing this on his terms. He's grandstanding more than anything else. Remember at the World Cup Tournament, Krum caught the snitch even though Bulgaria had no chance of winning. He ended the game on his terms. Well, the same thing happened at Hogsmeade. I think he was making a grandstand play. He knows he doesn't have a chance of winning this war, but he was letting us know that when this whole thing ends, it's gong to be on his terms."  
  
Harry, Draco and Mrs. Weasley all stared at Ron, their mouths hanging open both figuratively and literally. Finally Molly Weasley found her voice.  
"Ron, you really have given this a lot of thought, haven't you? I'm really impressed. If you'd put half as much effort into your studying, you'll do wonderfully on your N.E.W.T.s."   
"Mum, with Hermione as a girlfriend, how could I not study?" asked Ron, giving a long-suffering sigh. "I'm hungry," he continued. "Where did Hermione and Ginny go off to? Tom won't bring the food until everyone's at the table."  
"There in the ladies," said Harry, indicating with a jerk of his head, the direction the girls had taken.  
  
  
Ginny, splashed cold water on her face and took a deep breath. The door to the ladies room opened and Hermione came racing in.  
"Ginny, are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I forgot about Ron," she answered cryptically.  
"What do you mean, you forgot about Ron?"  
"I was so worried about Malfoy and Harry being together, but I never gave a single thought to Ron. How stupid could I be? Mum even reminded me in a post she sent. I can't believe I forgot how much he hates Malfoy."  
"Don't worry about Ron," said Hermione. "I'll take care of him. He'll be okay. Now what else is bothering you?  
"N-nothing," she stammered, remembering Harry's kiss at the dance. "How am I going to get Harry's Christmas gift with Malfoy with me?" she asked.  
"Do you know what you are going to get him?" asked Hermione.  
"No," Ginny moaned, "I don't have a clue. Oh Hermione, what am I going to do?"  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny and burst out laughing.  
"I don't think my problems are very funny," said Ginny, pouting slightly.  
"No, you're right, they're not," said Hermione, trying to contain her laughter. "It's just that here you are, working so hard to help Harry, and putting yourself in danger, as calm as can be; yet the thought of why to get Harry for Christmas has you tied up in knots."  
"It's not funny, Hermione," Ginny reiterated.   
"You're right. Let me think for a second," she said. "How about if we all shop together. When you find something for Harry, just signal me, and I'll get it and you can pay me back later."  
"Oh Hermione, thank you!" Ginny cried. "Not that I have a clue as to what to get him. And I suppose I'll have to get Malfoy something as well."  
"Oh, I hadn't thought of that, I guess I'll have to get him something too," Hermione said, making a face. "Maybe something from the muggle world would be good," she added evilly.  
  
The two girls laughed at the image of Malfoy getting an electric mixer for Christmas. They left the restroom together, schooling their features to look as though they were with acquaintances they could barely tolerate. They sat down at the table in silence and Tom rushed in with the food. The five of them quickly fell to eating and made great inroads into the pile of food while Mrs. Weasley looked on amused. Harry excused himself from the table and stepped out of the room, but returned quickly and resumed eating. Tom came back into the room to refill the pitcher of milk.  
"Tom, why don't I come out and settle up with you now," said Molly Weasley.  
"No need to do that Missus," said Tom. "It's all been taken care of." He set the new pitcher of milk on the table and left the room.  
"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. "You didn't have to do that. We invited you, remember?"  
"Actually, Mrs. Weasley," said Harry, reaching for another slice of bread. "It was Malfoy's idea. He figured since we're probably going to eat you out of house and home over the holidays, the very least we could do was treat you to lunch." Malfoy and Mrs. Weasley both looked at him with identical expressions of shock on their faces. Molly turned to Malfoy.   
"Thank you, Draco. That was very thoughtful of you."  
"Yeah," added Ron. "Mum's such a great cook that we really do eat everything in site. You're in for a treat. Draco," he added as an afterthought. Ginny shot Hermione a puzzled look. Something had happened while they were out of the room, and both of them were anxious to find out what it was.


	25. chapter twenty five

An Acceptable Risk  
  
Chapter Twenty-Five  
  
**At the Burrow**  
  
"Now let me see," said Molly Weasley, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "Hermione, you'll be in with Ginny, and Harry, you're in with Ron, as usual. Percy, you're going to share with Bill, and Charlie, you and Draco will share a room."  
"Great, someone new to listen to my dragon stories," said Charlie.  
"Mother, I must object," said Percy. "I'll be bringing home far too much work to share a room with Bill. You know how he is. He'll keep me up all night talking about curses. I'm working on something very important for the ministry you know," he added pompously.  
"Yeah, what is it this time Percy?" laughed George. "The length of the straws on broomsticks?"  
"No," chimed in Fred. "He's got that report on proper wand waving procedures to finish."  
"You're both wrong," said Ron. "He's got to write new regulations regarding the prohibition of flying vacuum cleaners.  
"That was last month," said Percy earnestly. "And I'll have you know, that was a very serious situation."  
  
"He isn't serious, isn't he?" Draco whispered to Ginny.  
"Yes, I'm afraid he is," she answered regretfully.  
"Mum, how about if I bunk in with Charlie and Draco?" asked Bill.   
"I don't know," said Molly thoughtfully. "That room is a bit small for three. Maybe I could put Percy in there and the three of you can share his room?"   
"We could always move Percy out to the shed," said George helpfully.   
"Mum, why don't you put Draco in with us," said Ron in a resigned voice. "Charlie snores, and you don't want a guest to have to listen to _that_.  
Harry leaned past Ginny to whisper to Draco. "So does Ron, but Hermione showed me a bloody brilliant snore blocking charm. Remind me to show you before bed."  
  
Draco looked taken aback to be included so readily in the cheerful banter. It wasn't something he was accustomed to.  
"Hey!" shouted Charlie. "We've got enough people here to make up a couple of mini-quidditch teams! Lets go get the brooms and go play."  
"Really, Charlie," said Percy pompously. "I have far too much work to do. I'm not on vacation like the rest of you."  
At the same time, Hermione tried to explain that she had a prodigious amount of gifts to wrap.   
"Nice try, Hermione, but it isn't going to work," said Ron. "You're going to have to play. There's no getting out of it. Don't worry, you can be on my team."  
  
Everyone stored their belongings in the appropriate bedrooms and trooped outside to the small paddock where the twins had set up a makeshift quidditch pitch. They quickly divided into teams, with Fred and George acting as team captains. Draco surprisingly suggested that to even things up, nobody be allowed to play the position that they played in school. What followed was perhaps the most humorous game of quidditch in the history of the sport. Hermione and Ginny were beaters on opposing teams, Harry and Draco were keepers, and Percy, and Ron were seekers, while Charlie and Bill were chasers. Several hours later, the tired group trooped back into the house where Mrs. Weasley had cups of hot chocolate waiting for all of them.  
  
"Quiet down!" said Mrs. Weasley over the noisy retelling of the match. "You have three hours before dinner to take care of any wrapping you may have to do. Dinner is at 7:00 p.m. sharp tonight! Do I make myself clear?"  
"Well, no, Mum, not really," said Fred. "You're not looking a bit clear to me. Actually, you look quite solid if the truth be told."  
"Enough of you," said Mrs. Weasley, shooing them out of the kitchen.  
"Ginny," whispered Draco, grabbing her by the hand. "Go for a walk with me?"  
"Sure," she said. "Let me just run upstairs for a second, and then we can go."  
"Grab that stone. Don't forget, okay?" She nodded reluctantly and skipped up the stairs. She scribbled a quick note to Hermione, grabbed the stone and headed back downstairs.  
"Mum, Draco and I are going for a walk. We'll be back in a bit," she said.  
"Well, okay," said Mrs. Weasley. "Don't be too long though, I'm going to need some help with dinner."  
  
Draco and Ginny walked outside and started down the lane.   
"Don't you have a house elf to help your mother?" he asked.  
"No. Mum would love one though. We have a ghoul in the attic and more garden gnomes than you can imagine but no house elf. Listen, Draco," she said abruptly changing the subject. "I'm not to sure about this apparating business. I'm a bit scared."  
"I was too," he admitted. "But Father insisted I learn. It's not hard, really. But listen, I have another problem. I need to go back to Diagon Alley. I forgot to get something."  
"Oh, well how long do you think you'll be gone?"  
"Not very long, I know exactly what I need to get. If I leave now, I can be back in about half an hour."  
"Go ahead then," said Ginny. "I'll wait for you here. But why did you tell me to bring the apparating stone?"  
"I couldn't get mine with Potter and your brother upstairs. Can I borrow yours?"  
"Of course Draco, but be careful, will you?"  
He took the stone from her and vanished.   
  
Ginny walked around for a while, and then sat on the bank of a small stream that ran through her parent's property. She leaned against a large oak tree and watched as the swirling eddies of water carried leaves from the tree away. She sighed and absentmindedly twirled a strand of her red hair around her finger.  
"Ginny, Ginny, wake up," a voice whispered. She opened her eyes to find Draco standing in front of her.   
"Oh, you're back," she said, her sleep-fogged brain not thinking clearly.  
"I need your help to get these things back into the house," he said.   
She looked to where he was pointing and saw a huge pile of parcels.   
"What?" she asked, shaking her head to try and clear it. "What did you buy; all of Diagon Alley? We're going to need help to get all of this inside. We can't do it alone."  
"Who are we going to ask?" asked Draco. "Potter and your brother?"  
"Not even close," snorted Ginny. "Something this big requires experts in the field. We'll get Fred and George to help us of course," she said with a grin.  
  
Ginny pressed Fred and George into service, and with their help, they managed to smuggle all of Draco's parcels into the house unseen. He refused to tell them what he had. Ginny tried unsuccessfully to sneak a peek, but found that all the packages had been gift-wrapped already. Dinner proved to be an interesting meal with everybody crowding around the table in the Weasleys small kitchen. Draco was quite, but the smirk that he perpetually wore was missing. Everyone but Hermione tried to engage him in conversation with little success. He wasn't rude, and answered everybody politely, but all attempts to draw him out met with failure.   
  
After dinner, everybody moved to the sitting room, where talk inevitably centered on the attack of Hogsmeade.  
"It happened so quickly," said Arthur Weasley. "And it was totally unexpected. "An entire wizarding community destroyed. "Owls started coming in as soon as the attacks started, but we weren't quick enough. All those people," his voice trailed off and he shook his head.  
"Well it seems to me that He-who-should," began Percy, when Harry interrupted him rudely.  
"Voldemort!" he shouted and everybody winced. "His name is Voldemort. Every time you refuse to say his name, you give him more power. If you name your fears, you can conquer them!"  
"A lot you know about it Potter," said Draco, with a trace of his former nastiness."  
"I reckon I know a lot more than you ever will," said Harry. "Do you remember the year the Dementors were at Hogwarts? You thought it was so funny how they affected me, but do you know what I heard every time I saw them? I heard my mother. I heard her pleading for my life and Voldemort laughing at her. She died to save me, so I reckon I know just a bit more about it than you do!"  
  
Everybody in the room, except Draco and Harry looked at the ground.  
"I-I didn't know," said Draco softly. "You _heard_ that? I," he stopped suddenly. "If you'll all excuse me, I, uh, I have a few more things to wrap." He stood up and left the room quickly. An awkward silence filled the air and the all avoided looking at each other.   
"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley suddenly. "What about that black dog you, Ron and Hermione used to see when you went to Hogsmeade – the one you used to feed. Has anybody seen him?"  
"Oh, you mean Snuffles," he said, his face cheering immensely. "Yes, actually, I received word that he was safe."  
"That's good to know," she said. "You know, if you ever want to bring him home with you, he's always welcome."  
"I always knew Mum loved Harry best," said George, nudging Fred with his elbow. "None of us was ever allowed to have a pet." Everyone laughed, and the awkward moment disappeared.   
  
Not long after that, the evening came to an end, and one by one, the others went upstairs to go to sleep. Ginny stayed downstairs to help her mother with the rest of the cleaning.  
"Ginny dear," said Molly. "I'm worried about you. You look so pale, and you've lost weight since I saw you last."  
"I'm ok Mum, really. It's just that this is,"  
"Harder than you ever thought possible?" asked Molly.  
"Yes, exactly," she admitted. "I'm finding that nothing is as cut and dried as I thought. Draco's actually turning out to have some rather redeeming qualities. He's not the pure evil monster that I always thought he was."  
"I'm going to tell you something Ginny," said Mrs. Weasley. "He did used to be an 'evil monster," as you called him. I honestly think that your friendship with him is showing him that things can be different. And I've noticed a great change in Harry as well. He's been a bit more outgoing than he was earlier this fall. I think, perhaps its time to call an end to your scheme. You may not have accomplished all you have set out to do, but you have done a lot for one so young."  
Ginny hugged her mother tightly. "I'll give what you said a lot of thought Mum," she said.  
  
Molly kissed her lightly on the cheek and sent her off to bed. Upstairs, Ginny undressed quietly, so as not to disturb Hermione. She climbed into her bed and pulled the covers up around her neck. Rolling over onto her stomach, she slid her arms under her pillow to raise it up a bit when her hands encountered two packages under her pillow. She sat up quickly and looked at the packages. One was rectangular, and flat, and looked like it could be a book. The other was very small, and looked like it was in a box. She tore the wrappings of the rectangular package and saw that it was a journal. She opened it up, and inscribed on the front cover was a message  
  
_Dear Ginny,  
  
I know I'm probably the last person you would ever want to receive a journal from. I promise you that this one is safe. I know I can't ever make up for what my Father did, but I want to thank you for being a friend to me,  
  
Draco_  
  
She smiled and put the journal aside and opened the other package. The cheerful gift-wrap hid a small box. She lifted the lid, and found, nestled on a bed of cotton, a gold chain with a small gold star attached to it. There was no note, but none was needed. Her mind flashed back to her dance with Harry at the Yule ball, and she had no doubt whom the gift was from. She touched the small charm, closed the box, and set it with her journal on her nightstand. Lying back down, she drifted off to sleep, with a smile on her face.  
  
  
  



	26. chapter twenty six

An Acceptable Risk  
  
Chapter Twenty-Six  
  
Happy Christmas to All  
  
Ron woke up first and looked at Harry and Malfoy both still sleeping on the floor.  
"Oy, wake up you two! It's Christmas. We have presents!"  
"Happy Christmas, Ron, Happy Christmas, Malfoy," said Harry, reaching for his glasses.  
"Happy Christmas, Potter, Happy Christmas, Weasley," said Draco, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"Great, fine. Happy Christmas to all of us," said Ron. "Now let's get downstairs and open our gifts. The three started down the stairs, Ron knocking on doors as they went past.  
"Wake up everyone," he called. "Or we'll open all the gifts ourselves!"  
  
The entire Weasley family, and Hermione followed the three boys downstairs. Stacks of presents spilled out from underneath the tree. Arthur waved his wand and the lights on the tree lit up, filling the room with a soft glow.  
"Shall I go make tea first?" asked Molly.  
"We'll do it Mum," said Ginny. "You sit down and relax."  
She stood up and walked into the kitchen, followed closely by Hermione. There was a clattering of dishes, followed by a sharp scream. Molly and Arthur jumped up and ran to the kitchen, with Bill, Charlie and the others on their heels. Inside the kitchen, their eyes were met by amazing sight. The table was filled with enough food to feed the Weasleys several times over.  
"What happened? Who did this?" asked Molly.  
"Who cares," said George.   
"Right," said Fred. "Let's eat!"  
"Happy Christmas Mr. and Mrs. Weasley," said a small voice. "I is a gift for you from Harry Potter."  
Everyone turned in the direction of the voice and saw a small house elf working industriously by the sink.  
  
"Oh Harry," said Molly. "It's too much."  
"Harry," said Hermione. "I can't believe you of all people are participating in this type of slavery!"  
"Oh no missus," said the elf. "Twinkles is a free elf. Harry Potter hired me for the Weasleys. I gets paid 2 knuts a week and I gets a tea break and days off if I'd like. But Twinkles is thinking she doesn't want to have days off. A good house elf should be working all the time."  
"Twinkles is Dobby's cousin Mrs. Weasley," said Harry. "Apparently the need to work for wages runs in the family."  
Ron and Hermione laughed, while Fred and George sat down at the table and began to eat.  
"This is great," said George, through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. "Not as good as yours Mum, but good nevertheless."  
"Don't be ridiculous, George," said Molly. "Anything I don't have to cook automatically tastes one hundred percent better. "Now sit down all of you and eat. Since Twinkles has made this wonderful meal, we might as well eat it now and open the rest of the gifts later."  
  
They all tucked in and quickly demolished the great servings of food. As soon as the table was cleared, they adjourned to the sitting room to open gifts. Percy suggested a systematic approach where he would pass out a gift to one person and they would all watch while the gift was open.  
"Corking good idea, Percy," said Fred as he reached under the tree and began to toss presents to their recipients. "You go right ahead and do that."  
Draco was surprised to see what a large pile of gifts landed at his feet. He looked surreptitiously down at the labels, certain that he had gifts belonging to someone else, and was shocked to see that his name was printed on all the tags. He reached down and picked up a gaudily wrapped package with pictures of smiling Santa's waving up at him. He tore open the wrapping and pulled out a hand knitted sweater in pale blue. He held it up and noticed that one arm was unfinished.  
"Oh Draco," said Molly. "I'm sorry. I started it as soon as I found out you were coming, but I didn't get it finished. I'll see to that sleeve after dinner tonight."  
"You made it? For[/i]me[/i]?" he asked, astounded. "I've never had anybody make anything for me before."  
"You should have said something, Malfoy," joked Ron. "I've thousands of maroon sweaters that you could have had. Mum just finally realized that I hate maroon."  
Everybody laughed and resumed opening their gifts.  
  
"This is extraordinary," said Arthur looking in a box. "What did you call it Hermione?"  
"It's called a torch Mr. Weasley. In America, they call it a flashlight."  
"And it works on batteries?"  
"Yes, Muggles use it to see when it's dark out. Press the button up near the top."  
Arthur Weasley pressed the button on the torch and a beam of light shot out.  
"Well bless my buttons," he said smiling. "What will they think of next?"  
Harry shot Hermione a grin as he pulled the wrapping paper off of his next gift. He pulled out the latest Chudley Cannons Year in Review annual.  
"Thanks, Ron," he said. "And it's autographed. How'd you manage that?"  
"It's not from me," said Ron. "Blimey, look. I've got one too! Who's it from?"  
Harry reached down and picked up the wrapping paper and read the tag.  
"Malfoy thanks. This is terrific!"  
"Yeah," agreed Ron. "They're excellent!"  
  
Draco flushed a dull red, and smiled slightly. "I'm glad you like them," he said. "And thanks to both of you," he said holding up Falmouth Falcon's uniform, folded and displayed in a frame. "How did you know I favor the Falcons?"  
"I noticed you had the name engraved on your broomstick at our last match," said Harry.   
"Oh Mum, it's lovely," said Ginny as she watched her parents unwrap a very elegant tea service.   
"I've no idea," said Mrs. Weasley. "Let me check the tag. Why it's from Draco. Draco, thank you very much, it's quite lovely."  
"Your welcome," he muttered. "I wasn't quite sure it would be okay."  
"Nonsense, it's perfect, and it should last a lifetime," said Molly. "Provided Fred and George keep away from it."  
"Really mother," said George self-righteously. "We're responsible businessmen now. We are far to mature to do anything to such a lovely gift."  
"Bloody hell!" shouted Bill, who now had a purple unicorn horn sprouting from his head.  
"Excellent!" cried Fred. "They work! Don't worry Bill, it should wear off in about ten minutes."  
  
The laughter and merriment continued for quite a while, as the gifts were unwrapped. After everything was unwrapped, Harry, Hermione and Draco excused themselves to give the Weasleys a chance to spend some time alone together.   
"Thanks for the book token to Flourish and Blotts," said Hermione, looking at Draco.  
"Well, I wasn't quite sure what kind of book to get you. I wasn't sure what you had read."  
"Just about everything," joked Harry.  
"You know Potter, you're different than I thought," said Draco. "I always thought you were full of yourself."  
"Thanks, I think," said Harry.  
"I have a question for you. Did I see you unwrap an old shoe?"  
"Oh, that. Yeah, that was a Christmas gift from the Muggles that I live with. It was better than last year."  
"Yeah, last year they gave Harry an old used fish and chips wrapper," laughed Hermione.  
  
"Oy! Get in here now!" shouted Charlie from the doorway of the Burrow. "There's trouble!"  
Hermione and Harry broke into a run with Draco right behind them. Within minutes, they were back inside the house, panting as they tried to catch their breath.  
"What is it?" gasped Harry. "What's wrong?"  
"I'm afraid there's been another attack," said Arthur Weasley looking grave. "Voldemort's attacked the Ministry of Magic."


	27. chapter twenty seven

Author's Note I am so sorry for the delay. I had the hardest time writing this part. I'm not really sure if I'm happy with the way it turned out. It may get changed.  
  
An Acceptable Risk  
  
Chapter Twenty-Seven The Fight and Who Fell  
  
"How bad was it?" asked Harry.  
"Not as bad as it could have been?" admitted Mr. Weasley. "A few casualties on our side, but there were a few deaths on the other side. Our Aurors were able to mount a counter attack rather quickly." Mr. Weasleys ears turned a dull red.  
"What aren't you telling us Dad?" asked Bill.   
"The Ministry's released a list of those captured or killed," said Mr. Weasley. "Draco, I'm afraid your father was killed in tonight's raid. And your mother, well, I'm afraid your mother's been taken prisoner, as well."  
  
Draco's normally pale complexion turned a sickly gray.  
"N-no, it can't be," he said. "I mean -- I knew he was, but he wouldn't, would he? The Ministry? It can't be," his voice trailed off. "Can it?"  
"I'm afraid it is true dear," said Mrs. Weasley, laying her arm upon his shoulder gently. "We got word by Floo Powder shortly after you went outside. They're keeping everything strictly confidential, Draco. Nobody else will know."  
"Iknow," said Draco. "And everybody in Slytherin will know as well. Something like this won't be kept secret for long."  
He looked around the room, at all the faces staring at him with sympathy, and bolted. The door slammed behind him, and silence filled the room.  
"Someone should go talk to him," said Hermione softly.  
"I'll do it," said Harry.   
"No, Harry," said Mrs. Weasley. "Leave him be for now. He's had some shocking news. Let's give him some time to absorb it all."  
  
"What happened Dad?" asked Charlie. "Can you tell us the details?"  
"Well, I don't know too much myself," admitted Mr. Weasley. "We've been keeping a skeleton staff on at all hours ever since Hogsmeade was attacked. They were looking for something specific, but we don't think they found it."  
"What were they looking for?" asked Hermione.  
"I-er, I'm not at liberty to say," said Mr. Weasley.  
"Me," said Harry. "They were looking for me, weren't they?"  
"It seems that way Harry. Actually, they were trying to get your file from the Ministry records."  
"What did they expect to find?" asked Ron. "What kind of a file could Harry have at the Ministry?"  
"Quite a large one actually. For obvious reasons, the Ministry has always kept an eye on Harry," admitted Mr. Weasley.  
"Did they get what they were looking for?" asked Bill.  
"Of course they didn't, Bill," said Percy, pompously. "The Ministry would never allow important information to fall into the wrong hands."  
"Fortunately, Percy is correct. They didn't get anything at all. The Aurors were able to stop them."  
  
"How did they stop them?" said a voice from the other room. Draco walked back into the room and sat down next to Ginny. She reached over and took his hand in hers and patted it gently.  
"Draco, are you sure you want to do this now?" asked Mr. Weasley. "There will be time for all of this later."  
"No, I need to know everything, and putting it off won't make it any easier," he said dully. "Just tell me and get it over with."  
"Well, the Death Eaters began attacking almost immediately, and they were using the Unforgivables.  
A gasp went up at the mention of the three curses that were forbidden by the Ministry. Use of them would guarantee an automatic life sentence in Azkaban.  
"Three of our men were taken down by the Cruciatus Curse. Suddenly, a voice called out the ultimate unforgivable."  
"Not the," began Harry.  
"Yes, I'm afraid so," confirmed Mr. Weasley. "The Avada Kedavra."  
Nobody said anything for a few minutes and Mr. Weasley continued.  
"The Ministry recently passed a ruling stating that when attacked by the Unforgivables, Ministry employees would be allowed to use them in return. Draco, your father cast the Avada Kedavra and three aurors – well, three aurors cursed him. I'm sorry son, he didn't have a chance."  
  
"I've got to go back to Malfoy Manor," said Draco, suddenly. "There are things I need to take care of." He turned on one heel, and strode out of the room, looking for all the world like Snape, minus the billowing black robes. Harry slipped out of the crowded sitting room and followed him up to Ron's room.  
"Draco, can I speak with you for a second?"  
"Why? So you can rub my face in it, Potter?" snapped Draco. "I bet you're just loving this. Knowing that my father is dead."  
"Oh, right. I think every kid should have their father killed by one of the forbidden curses. Malfoy, you are insane. I came up here because I though you might want to talk."  
"Well you thought wrong. I don't want to talk to you, I don't want anything to do with you!" He finished shoving the rest of his belongings into his trunk, and dragged it out of the room and down the stairs.  
"I'm going to leave now," he announced to the room. "May I borrow some Floo Powder please?"  
  
Molly Weasley stepped forward, the jar of Floo Powder in her hand.   
"You are not leaving, unless either Arthur or myself go with you, Draco. I simply cannot stand the thought of you going to that empty house all alone."  
"Really, Mrs. Weasley, I just want to be alone."  
"Fine, you can be alone, after one of us takes you home and gets you settled in."  
"Fine," said Draco rudely. "I won't stop you if you want to come."  
"Molly, I'm not letting you go alone," said Arthur. "I'll go with you."  
"Dad," said Charlie. "You can't go, you need to stay here in case," he stopped and looked at Harry. "Well, just in case," he finished. "I'll go with Mom, we'll get Draco settled and work out a few things."  
"Look, if you're all done arranging my life to suit all of you, I'd like to be going," snapped Draco.  
"Watch it," snarled Ron, jumping to his feet and moving towards Draco.  
"That's enough!" thundered an uncharacteristically stern Mr. Weasley.   
"We don't have time for this type of behavior, from any of you," he said fixing them all with a glare. "We all have to pull together now. Molly, you and Charlie take Draco home, get him settled and get back here. Draco, you are more than welcome to come back with them if you chose. Our door will always be open to you."  
  
Bill and Charlie carried Draco's trunk over to the fireplace. Molly tossed in a handful of Floo Powder. Draco stood next to his trunk and looked around as the others stood watching.  
"Thanks for inviting me Ginny," he said in a sardonic voice. "I don't know if fun is quite the word I'd use, but it's been different."  
"Draco," said Ginny stepping forward, her voice catching at his hurtful words.  
"Don't Ginny," he said softly. "Not right now, I couldn't bear it right now. Malfoy Manor," he said in a louder voice. He grabbed his trunk stepped into the fire and disappeared. Molly kissed Arthur on the cheek and apparated, followed quickly by Charlie.  
  
"All right everybody," said Mr. Weasley. "We have to make plans to get the lot of you back to school immediately."  
"School," said Ron. "Why Dad, we're still on holiday."  
"Because, there's no safer place than Hogwarts," said Hermione.  
"Exactly Hermione," said Mr. Weasley. "You'll be safer under Dumbledore's protection. Now go get your belongings together. Twinkle will have a meal ready for you. Bill, Percy, I'll want you and Fred and George to come with us to Kings Cross."  
"Sure thing Dad," said Fred. "We'll do whatever it takes, you know that."  
"You're good boys, all of you," said Mr. Weasley looking at his sons. "I don't know what's to come in the future, but I do know that the world is a better place because all of you are in it."


	28. chapter twentyeight

An Acceptable Risk  
  
Chapter Twenty-Eight   
  
At the Manor  
  
Draco stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. The manor was cold and dark, and felt completely empty.  
"Hello?" he called out, not expecting an answer. Molly Weasley and Charlie suddenly appeared next to him.  
"Hello dear," said Molly, looking around. "Oh, it is a bit dreary in here, isn't it?" she asked of nobody in particular. "Let's see to that first. Incendiate," she said, and a small fire appeared in the fireplace. "There, that's better," she said as a warm glow filled the room. "Charlie, be a dear and go down to the kitchen and put some water on for tea."  
"There are house elves to see to that," said Draco, dully.  
"Yes dear, I realize that, but this will get Charlie out of the way for a bit," she whispered. "Oh, and Charlie, see if you can find the house elves and have them fix us something to eat."  
"Right-o Mum," shouted Charlie from the depths of the house.  
  
"Now that Charlie's out of the way for a bit, I want to talk to you. I really don't like the thought of you staying here alone. I want to make sure you understand how much we want you to stay with us." Draco just stared at her, saying nothing, so she continued, "Well, just think about it dear. Now what is taking Charlie so long? I'm just going to pop down to the kitchen to see what's keeping him." Molly Weasley walked out of the room, surreptitiously looking at the ostentatious display of wealth.  
  
After Molly left the room, Draco spun around in a slow circle, taking everything in, mentally comparing it to the homey shabbiness of the Burrow, and finding it lacking. A popping sound from the fireplace caught his attention, and he turned to see what had caused it. There he found, hovering in the flames, the visage of Lord Voldemort.  
"Draco Malfoy," the Dark Lord intoned. "It will soon be time for you to join me; to take your rightful place at my side. The position once held by your father."  
Draco swallowed his revulsion. The face in the fire was hideous. Most of his face was obscured by the hood of a cloak, but what Draco could see made him feel ill. The skin on his face was so white it appeared bloodless. His eyes were red orbs, and he had two slits for nostrils. He resembled a giant snake.   
"You are prepared to assume your proper place at my side?" Voldemort asked again.  
"Ye-yes, My Lord," stammered Draco.  
"And the girl?"  
"What girl?" Draco asked, trying to stall for time.  
"Don't play stupid with me, boy. I expect far more from a Malfoy! Your father told me about the Weasley girl. I want her in my fold."  
  
A small gasp alerted Draco that Mrs. Weasley had heard Voldemort.  
"What was that?"  
"Nobody, My Lord. Perhaps you heard one of the house elves?"  
"That had better be what I heard. Now, the girl – there will be a gathering of my servants soon. You shall bring her to me at that time."  
"You don't want her," said Draco, bravely. "She is firmly encroached in Potter's camp. As much as she professes to hate those not of pure blood, I don't think she will turn to our side."  
"THINK?" roared Voldemort. "I don't want you to think. Your soul purpose is to simply do my bidding. IS THAT CLEAR?"  
"Yes My Lord," said Draco, lowering his eyes to hide his fury.  
"You will be contacted, and soon you shall wear my mark." There was an audible pop, and the head of the Dark Lord vanished from the flames.  
  
Molly Weasley rushed into the room, a look of panic on her face.  
"Draco? Was that the – was it him?  
"I, uh,yes, it was, but I won't…"  
"What did he want?" questioned Molly, interrupting him. "I could see his head reflecting in that mirror in the dining room, but I couldn't hear what he was saying," lied Molly.  
"Nothing," said Draco, his face showing relief that she hadn't heard Voldemort's request. "He just wanted to inform me about my parents. Mrs. Weasley, you should leave. I don't know when, or if he'll be back, but you shouldn't be here. It isn't safe."  
"And it isn't safe for you either. You're coming home with us!"  
"I can't," said Draco. "He may come looking for me. You're in danger, I'm putting you in danger!"  
Molly nodded as if she approved of something that he had said.  
"Stuff and nonsense," she said. "No march yourself upstairs and get anything you think you'll need. We'll eat and head back home. Tomorrow, Arthur will take you to see your mother if you'd like."  
After a small meal, Charlie, Mrs. Weasley and Draco prepared to leave Malfoy Manor. Molly helped Draco instruct the elves as to their duties while he was at school. Using the Floo Powder once again, Draco allowed himself to be transported back to the Weasleys home. Molly and Charlie apparated and arrived home right after Draco.   
"Welcome back Draco," said Mrs. Weasley brushing the soot off of him. "Arthur, where is everybody?"  
Arthur Weasley turned to look at the clock that stood in the kitchen. The clock was not your typical clock. It had a great many hands on it. In fact, it had one hand for each member of the Weasley family.  
"Let me see," said Mr. Weasley. "Percy's upstairs working, and Fred and George are down below, working on something or other." A loud explosion came from the bowels of the house, confirming his explanation. "Bill went to visit some friends," continued Mr. Weasley, unfazed by the explosion. "Ron and Hermione are walking down by the stream, Harry is in the paddock flying, and Ginny is in her room, studying," he finished. "Welcome back Draco," he added, belatedly. "I'm glad you came back to stay with us."  
  
"You really mean that, don't you?" asked Draco, incredulously.  
"Well of course we mean it Draco," said Mrs. Weasley. "Why wouldn't we?"  
"It's been my experience that most people don't do anything without some ulterior motive."  
"Well, that isn't the case here," said Mrs. Weasley. "Now why don't you and Charlie take your trunk upstairs, and then you can go do whatever you want for a few hours before we eat."  
Draco nodded, and hefted one end of the trunk while Charlie grabbed the other.  
"Yeah, come on upstairs, I can show you some of my dragon stuff if you'd like," said Charlie.   
"Sure," said Draco, still puzzled by the treatment he was receiving. "That would be terrific."  
  
Molly Weasley waited until the two boys were out of earshot before she turned to her husband.  
"Oh Arthur, that poor child, wanting to stay by himself in that cold empty house."  
"Now Molly, I hardly think one could call Draco Malfoy a poor boy."  
"Well he is. All alone in that house, and You-Know-Who appearing, it was just terrible."  
"What!" shouted Arthur. "Molly, are you and Charlie all right?"  
"I'm fine, Charlie's fine, we're both fine," said Molly. "But the pressure he put on that poor child."  
"Molly," said Mr. Weasley in exasperation. That child is the son of one of the most viscous Death Eaters there ever was."  
"Yes, well, be that as it may, I don't think that Draco is like that."  
"Well then, you haven't listened to anything that Ron or Harry has said for the past six years."  
"Oh pish tosh," said Molly. "Now do me a favor and go round up Ron, Hermione and Harry please. I'm going to want some help with dinner."  
  
Arthur Weasley gave his wife one last exasperated look before he grabbed his cloak and walked out the door. Molly waited until she could see him walking towards the stream. Grabbing some powder out of the jar on the mantle, she tossed it into the fire.  
"Albus, Albus Dumbledore, are you there?"  
"I am here Molly?" said the Headmaster, his face bobbing in the flames. "Do you have some news?"  
"I'm assuming you've heard about the attack on the Ministry?" she asked the Headmaster.  
"Yes, yes -- tragic thing indeed. How is Mr. Malfoy handling the news?"  
"Not well, he wanted to go back to Malfoy Manor. We actually took him, but while we were there, You-Know-Who,"  
"Voldemort, Molly. Call him Voldemort."  
"Fine, Voldemort appeared and told Draco he wanted Ginny. My baby, Albus, he wants my baby girl!" she cried.  
"Relax Molly," said Dumbledore. "That will never happen. Tell me, how did Mr. Malfoy react?"  
"He tried to convince Voldemort that Ginny would never turn to the him, and then he tried to make us leave because he feared we were in danger. In fact, he refused to come back home with us because he wanted us to be safe."  
"Excellent," said Dumbledore. "That is most excellent news indeed. Please send the children back to Hogwarts as soon as possible, Molly. After the attack on the Ministry, I feel it is the safest place for them."  
"We'll have them there tomorrow, Albus. Thank you."  
"No Molly, thank you for your role in this deception," said the Headmaster just before his head disappeared from the flames.  
  



	29. chapter twenty nine

Yes, it's been like forever. I don't want to hear about it   
  
An Acceptable Risk  
  
Chapter Twenty-Nine Back to Hogwarts  
  
Ginny looked around platform nine and three quarters. She had never seen it as deserted as it was this morning.  
"Mum? Where is everybody? Aren't they going back to school early too?"  
"Yes they are Ginny, but in light of what happened, Professor Dumbledore has arranged for the Hogwarts Express to run around the clock until everyone has arrived at Hogwarts. You four are the first to go back, for obvious reasons. There is a contingent of Aurors waiting to escort you to the train. Once you are inside, you are to remain in your compartment. Two Aurors will remain outside your compartment at all times."  
  
"Ron, Harry, and Draco locked in one small train compartment for the whole trip, Mum? This is not going to be a fun ride," complained Ginny.  
"It doesn't have to be fun, dear, but what it does have to do is keep you safe long enough to get to Hogwarts, and safety." Ginny flushed a dull red as her mother chastised her.  
"You're right," she said, her grip tightening on the trolley that held all her school things.  
"Owl me as soon as you get back to school, Dear," said Mrs. Weasley "And Ginny? Be safe." Molly Weasley hugged her daughter tightly and watched as she boarded the train that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had already boarded. She waved as the train pulled out of the station, and continued waving until it disappeared from sight.  
  
Ginny slid the compartment door opened and stepped into the compartment, only to be greeted by scowls on all the boys' faces.   
  
"Well," she said, brightly. "It looks like we're all having a lovely time."  
  
"Very funny, Ginny," said Ron. "It's about time you got in here. What kept you?"  
  
"You are not my keeper, Ron Weasley, and I'll thank you not to act like you are," snapped Ginny.  
  
"Leave her alone, Ron," Hermione said, softly. "None of this can be very easy for her."  
  
"And who asked you?" Ginny snapped. "If I've told you once, I've told you a hundred times, 'Mind your own business!'"  
  
"Hey!" shouted Ron. "You've got no business talking to Hermione that way."  
  
"Will you all please just shut up!" roared Draco. "I've got enough problems here without having to listen to the lot of you squabble back and forth like a bunch of babies. I have to go back to Hogwarts and face everybody. They're all going to know about my Father and my Mother. Have any of you thought about that? Do any of you have any idea at all how I feel?"  
  
"Stop feeling so sorry for yourself, Malfoy," Ron snapped. "In case you've forgotten, thanks to the slimy git your father worshipped, Harry knows exactly how you feel!"  
  
"Potter knows how I feel," sneered Draco. "I don't think so. I'm not going to stay in this stupid compartment any longer. I need to get a way from the lot of you." Draco stood up and opened the door, and tried to step out into the passageway of the train. Before he could take a single step, his way was blocked by two adult wizards, who blocked the door to the compartment with their wands.  
  
"I'm sorry," said one of the wizards. "We have instructions to see that you remain in the compartment at all times."  
  
"What?" said Draco. "You can't keep me here." He looked at the wizard who had a wild mop of gray hair, and wore black robes with three red stripes around the hem. "Who do you think you are, ordering me about?"  
  
"I don't think," said the wizard. "I know. I am Phinias Pilquebinder, and I am an aurora. We," he nodded at his companion, "Have been ordered by the Ministry of Magic, to see that you returned to Hogwarts safely. In order to do that, you must remain in the compartment."  
  
  
"Fine," snapped Draco. He slammed the compartment door and slumped back into his seat. "This is all your fault," he said to Harry.   
  
"What!" exploded Ron. "Why, because he didn't have the good sense to die as a baby when," he took a deep breath and shuddered, "Voldemort tried to kill him?"  
  
"Oh, Ron, why don't you shut up," Ginny said. "This isn't going to solve anything. Yes, Harry faced a terrible loss in his life, but honestly, he's had years to deal with it. Draco's pain is still fresh, can't you leave him alone to deal with it?"  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at Ginny, amazed at her callousness.   
  
"Now hang on one minute!" shouted Ron, but the squealing of the trains' brakes drowned his voice out.  
  
The compartment door slid open, and Phinias Pilquebinder stood silhouetted by the sunlight that streamed in from the window.  
  
"Nobody move. I'm going to find out what is happening. Hendricks will be out here. Don't leave the compartment for any reason, unless I tell you to." There was a slight pop, and Phinias apparated from sight.  
  
"I wonder what it is?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Probably nothing," said Draco, but the fear in his eyes belied the calmness in his voice.  
  
"Harry? D' you think it's dementors again?" asked Ron. He looked over at his friend, to see that he already had his wand drawn.  
  
"No, but I think we'd better be ready, no matter what," said Harry. "I don't suppose it's any good telling you two to stay behind us," Harry continued, looking at Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but the sound of shouting outside the compartment caused her to shut it quickly.  
  
"Crucio!" they heard a voice call out. The compartment door slid open, and several hooded figures strode into the compartment. Behind them, lay the body of Hendricks, twitching and jerking on the floor.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, you will come with us," intoned one of the hooded figures.  
  
"You'll not take him anywhere!" shouted Ginny.  
  
"Imperius!" the hooded figure called out as it pointed its wand at Draco.  
  
"You will apparate to Malfoy Manor, now!" the figure commanded.  
  
"Malfoy Manor," whispered Draco, and with a pop he gone. Seconds later, the Death Eaters apparated as well, leaving the occupants of the compartment in stunned silence.


End file.
